A Life of Chance
by SlytherinTech
Summary: Hermione was haunted by the war. She just wanted to go back to being a young girl with not a care in the world but now she had responsibilities. She can't do it alone and when the biggest change comes it takes over her life and turns everything upside down. But who will stay to help and who will turn their backs on her? Chapter 12 is now up. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I went back to read the story to get an idea of where I wanted to go with it and started editing while doing it, so this is the finished version.**

**I own nothing. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. I am simply borrowing J K Rowling's characters. This is my first story I hope you all enjoy it. It may take me some time to get it all out but it will be a longer story then some. I am going to build it like a book of sorts.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any ideas or suggestion that you want to see happen let me know and I will try to include them in the story! **

The war was finally over and Hermione was trying to figure out how to move on. So many had died and so much had changed. Not only did she have to deal with the Ministry and answering all of their questions about how three teenagers did what the grown aurors couldn't but they had to handle funeral after funeral.

Hermione was laying in bed at the Burrow staring at the ceiling waiting for the daylight to come through the window between the two twin beds in the room. After Fred died George couldn't stay in the room that they shared so Ginny offered up her room to him and he took it gratefully. Hermione looked to the girl in question across the room sleeping soundly with the smallest occasional snore. She looked back to the ceiling and continued to wait, she began to count the stars that Ginny had magically added to the ceiling.

She hated this felling, waiting for a new tomorrow. She knew that it wouldn't make anything any better. When she couldn't sleep all she could think of were the people that had died, and when she was asleep that was all she dreamed of. She wrapped the blankets around her tightly as a chill came to her as the thoughts of Tonks and Lupin came back to her. Their funeral was today, which meant it was going to be the day that they are told their last wishes.

Light was finally starting to come through the window. Slowly but surely she began to sit up and swept her legs off the bed onto the floor. She put her feet into her slippers and grabbed her robe and headed towards the door as quietly as she could. Closing the door behind her she proceeded to walk down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she headed into the kitchen for a large cup of coffee. She sat down at the large table and waited as she had done every morning since the war had ended.

Molly Weasley soon came to the kitchen to start breakfast as she always did once Hermione was half done with her cup. "Good morning dear."

Hermione looked up from her cup. "Good morning Molly."

"How are you doing dear?" Molly looked to Hermione with concern.

"As good as I can be I suppose with everything that has happened." She replied. Molly moved towards Hermione and put her arms around her to console the young woman she had know for so long.

"I know dear, I know." She put one hand on the top of Hermione's head as small silent tears ran down her cheeks. Molly continued to hold her till the delicate tears ended, it lasted no more than five minutes.

"Thank you Molly. For everything I know all of this is hard on you. Probably much harder than it is for any of us." Hermione thought of how Molly must feel having not only lost old friends but one of her children in such a violent manor. She looked into the elder woman's eyes, the same one that once held so much life and vigor had slowly become dull and hollow as the days passed. Hermione gave a grave smile to the woman who had become a second mother to her. Molly returned the same smile and asked her what she wanted for breakfast. Hermione thought to herself and fell upon a childhood obsession.

She looked back to the woman and gave her the most childlike smile she had ever given since she was a young girl. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" she questioned as she looked up in hope.

Molly looked back and gave a small chuckle. "Chocolate chip pancakes it is then." Molly turned around and began enchanting the kitchenware to begin making breakfast. She spoke across her shoulder, "Hermione why don't you go on back upstairs and get yourself and Ginny ready for the day."

Hermione got up from her chair and did as she was told with her cup in hand. She walked back up the stairs and walked back into Ginny's room. She walked up to the bed Ginny was lying in. She looked so peaceful that she didn't have the nerve to wake her just yet. She knew how many nights she cried herself to sleep and she was finally able to sleep soundly. She moved away from the bed and went to the dresser she was using during her stay. She tried to find a black dress she hadn't already worn but to no avail. Each one she grabbed was scarred by a new memory from a different funeral. This was the last of them. Fred's had been the hardest and this would probably make a rather good match. She went to the closet she shared with Ginny and found the dress she wore to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. At the time things had been so much more simple. She pulled out the dress and looked it over. _I may be able to wear this if I just take it out and change the color. _She proceeded to do just that.

She finished dressing and the dress was perfect it was just the right color of black and was a perfect fit. _Tonks would have liked this dress if she had seen it. _She finished her hair and made her way back over to Ginny and sat on the side of the bed. She put her hand on Ginny's arm and moved her slightly.

"Gin, it's time to get up." She spoke softly so not to scare her like she had a few days prior. Ginny moved towards her slightly as her eyes began to open.

"Hi Mione." She took Hermione's outfit in once she had gotten of the side of Ginny's bed. "Mione, is that the dress you wore to the Yule Ball?" Her brows furrowed together.

Hermione smiled to herself when she relied, "Yes it is. I thought that it would be just right for Tonks and Lupin. They never got to see me dressed nicely I think they would have enjoyed us looking really nice."

Ginny got out of bed and moved towards the closet and spoke over her shoulder, "You know what Hermione you're right." She pulled out a flowing red dress with three spaghetti straps that ran across the back in a delicate manor. "Hermione could you change the color of this for me?"

Hermione picked up her wand and moved it just so and the color changed from a fiery red to jet black. It turned out the dress looked even better in black than it had in red. Ginny looked at it and smiled. "This is the perfect color. Thank you Hermione." Once they were both done getting dressed they went down stairs for breakfast. As Hermione walked behind Ginny she noticed that the dress wasn't just right, it didn't seem appropriate for today.

"Ginny what do you think about adding a little something to the back of your dress?"

"Like what?" She questioned.

"How about a shear black back so it is a little more reserved?" Hermione replied hoping that she didn't offend Ginny.

Ginny looked back at Hermione thinking about it and then she finally replied, "You know what? I think that would actually make the dress nicer. Would you mind?" She turned back around for Hermione to make the alteration. From the center where the straps crossed the shear fabric formed and expanded out covering her entire back right up to the tip of her shoulders.

"Perfect." They continued back downstairs and headed towards the table to eat. Once they turned the corner into the kitchen everyone was already downstairs much to Hermione's surprise. _I didn't hear anyone come down normally these boys are extremely noisy when getting ready!_

Ginny walked over to the side of the table that had the last two seats waiting for them, she looked to the table somewhat confused. "Mum, why are there chocolate chip pancakes? You never make those, at least not since we were kids." She looked up at Molly with a bemused face.

"Hermione wanted chocolate chip pancakes today." She said it in her way that meant it was the law and no one should question it. "By the way Ginny where did you get that dress?"

"Oh.." Ginny didn't know how to reply, she had originally bought the dress for an event that was later canceled because of the war and not to mention it wasn't even the same dress after what Hermione did to it. "I bought it a while back, when I saw Hermione I figured a nice dress would me a nice change for today." She hoped that the attention would move to Hermione so she wouldn't have to keep answering any questions.

Molly looked over to where Hermione was still standing in the doorway. Ron was the first one to say anything, "Mione, why does that dress look familiar?" Typical Ron couldn't actually remember when she wore it, but that was just Ron being Ron.

"It's the same dress I wore to the Yule Ball I just changed it up a bit for today. I thought that Tonks would like it, and Lupin didn't get to be there to see us all dressed up." Hermione looked thoughtful as she placed her hands on her flat stomach and moved them over the fabric as a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Everyone looked at her in wonder of how she managed to do something so small yet thoughtful for those who they were finally letting go today.

"Mione, why don't you come sit down over here?" Ginny questioned hoping to get the attention off of Hermione knowing it was making her a bit nervous.

"Thank you Ginny," She sat down and looked at the spread in front of her. "Molly this looks delicious!" She practically jumped towards the food in a very Ron-like style shocking everyone. Once she took her first bite she was brought back to the simpler times when she was a child. She had no cares in the world, no obligations or responsibilities. How she wished she could go back to those days.

The back door to the kitchen opened and Harry walked through the door with a solemn expression. Hermione had begun to worry about him much more than normal he never seemed to have an emotion other than sorrow, he hadn't even cracked a smile in weeks. He walked over to the table where Ginny was sitting and kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her. "Morning" that was all he said. He never really said much since the war ended. Hermione thought it was because he was afraid that he would offend someone but maybe he just was out of words. The only time they could get him to say anything was if a family member from a funeral asked him to.

Molly joined them at the table and began to eat. Once everyone had finished they sat in silence. The Burrow had once been a place of jokes and laughter but now it was just like being in the middle of an ocean with no one there but yourself and the sound of the breeze hitting you. Hermione pulled herself up from the table and walked outside she knew that they would want to leave together but she had to go alone. Today was going to be hard enough as it is without a clan of Weasleys behind her all day. Once she hit the cobblestones she followed them out to the apparating point. She then left with the sound of a CRACK that resonated through the area.

**That is the end of this chapter! I am going to get started on the next one right now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**As I am sure you all know I do not own any of this other than the story line. I simply borrowed J K Rowling's marvelous characters to bring my imagination to life. So here is the second chapter! Enjoy! **

Hermione arrived at Andromeda Tonks's home. Knowing that she wanted her daughter and son-in-law's funeral to be held at her home so that she didn't have to worry about anything other than the funeral. Hermione looked up at the nicely sized home and walked through the garden to get to the back porch. She had become accustomed to Amdromeda's home over the past few weeks and even being in Andromeda's presence. She pulled out her wand and touched the carving of the letter T on the wooden door. She held her breath as she always did until it granted her passage through the frame. No matter how much she searched she could never figure out what spell Andromeda had used to create such a door.

She walked right into the hallway and through the arch into the living room. She could already hear Andromeda cooing right when she got through the door. She leaned against the wall watching Andromeda with baby Teddy from behind. Today his hair was kiwi green for some reason and it made Hermione smile a true smile. Teddy was the only thing that still made her smile as though nothing was wrong. Andromeda was holding him in the air when he looked up and morphed his hair and eyes to look like her and put his arms out towards her. He was only two months old but because of his mother he was able to change his appearance at will which made him look much older than he was. He was still the little size he should be he just shouldn't have as much hair as he did. It baffled Hermione to no end.

Andromeda turned around when she saw Teddy change into a miniature male Hermione. She always knew she was there when he did it.

"Hello dear. How are you?" she gave Hermione a small smile and looked back to Teddy screwing his brow together as though in thought. Had they not known any better they would have thought that was exactly what he was doing, but the smell gave it away every time. Hermione walked towards the pair and held out her hands to Teddy as he did the same. Andromeda handed him over willingly any way that she could get out of changing a diaper she took it and Hermione was more than willing to take over and give his grandmother some rest.

Hermione walked towards the stairs before she began going up them she turned back around to Andromeda, "Andy?" Andromeda looked up to the young woman who had become accustomed to calling her that and smiled a smile of reassurance.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I was just wondering if it would be alright if I sat with you today?" After she spoke the question she looked down to the floor immediately. She didn't know why she would ask such a question. She began trying to retract the question all together, but Andromeda was already making her way towards her. She put her fingers underneath Hermione's chin and lifted her head up took into her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way you have become like a daughter to me over these past few weeks. With how much you have helped me I think it would be wrong for you not to sit with me." She smiled at the younger witch a smile full of warmth. It was the warm smile a mother holds to her children one that Hermione hadn't even seen from Molly since the war ended. She smiled back and continued on her way up the stairs to Teddy's room.

She took him to the changing area on the left and began changing his diaper. She didn't know why but this was something she never minded doing. Maybe it was because she was taking something dirty and making it clean again. She finished cleaning him off and dressed him.

Once she was done she held him up in the air like he was an airplane, it was his favorite thing and she made it a habit to do it after his diaper was changed. It made it so much easier because now he knew if he was good while having his diaper changed he would get to be a plane.

She had him up as high as she would hold him and he began giggling. He started to swing his legs around and smiled a big gummy smile. She looked up into those honey eyes so similar to her own and felt the sides of her mouth spread. She brought him back down and held him close, bringing him to her she kissed him on the nose.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you are so unaware of what's going on." She looked down at the baby boy in her arms that began to dose off. She walked over to the rocker in the corner of the room and sat down. As she rocked him into a deep sleep she hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child.

A male voice came though the door, "Are you alright Hermione?" She looked up and saw Harry leaning on the doorframe watching her and Teddy. There was a glimmer of a smile in his eyes but there was no other emotion shown on his face. She looked back down and brushed the back of her hand across Teddy's cheek and smiled.

"Yes Harry. I think I will be just fine." She looked back to him and saw something in his stance change. He wasn't as guarded as he normally was. She began to rise from her chair and walked over to him across the room. "Harry, when was the last time that you held Teddy?" She looked up into his eyes unable to recall the last time she saw the two of them together.

He seemed uncomfortable when he finally answered. "Not since..." he trailed off not finishing his reply and looked down at his shoes. Hermione repositioned Teddy so that she could cradle him with one arm. She moved the other to his arm to remove his attention from the floor back to her. He looked back at her with a look of sorrow and shame from his answer. He looked down at Teddy and back up to Hermione. He didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

"Would you like to?" She asked. He made the slightest movement of his head in the direction of a nod. Had she not been paying close attention she would have missed it completely. She held Teddy in a way that would make the transfer over to Harry much easier. "Be carful he is a bit heavier than the last time you held him." she said with a small laugh. He took hold of the small bundle and held him close to his heart.

Hermione studied his face while he focused on Teddy. He had aged in the past year, had she not known him as well as she did she probably wouldn't have noticed the subtle differences. He had minor crows feet next to each eye, minuscule enough not to notice but still there. He held an unnoticeable worry line between his brows that had shown up in the past few months. She looked back down to Teddy in his arms so calm and unaware. She put her hand on Harry's arm and gave the smallest of hugs to the two of them together.

Harry looked up at her as she released the hug and held the smallest of curves on his mouth. It was the beginning of a smile.

"I'll leave you in here with him on your own for a while." She then walked out of the room and went back down the stairs where she met back with Andromeda in the living room once more. "Andy when did Harry get here?"

She looked up to Hermione with a soft smile, "Just a little while after you went up with Teddy. He actually went up there maybe less than three minutes after you were up the stairs."

"Really? I didn't even know he was there." Harry wasn't the type to sneak up on her, he had of course snuck around to get information but this was different. She made her way over to the chair in front of Andromeda who held a knowing sparkle in her eye when she replied.

"Well maybe he was just watching you with Teddy before making himself known to you."

Hermione was staring at her hands while fiddling with them a new habit she acquired from the war. "I am sure that is possible but it just doesn't seem like Harry, but then again he has changed so much since...well you know." She looked up slightly but looked right back down.

"Well only time will tell right? Now we should go and head out to the garden for the service it should be starting soon. Also no one other than you Harry and I are able to get into the house without being let in so we should get a bit of a move on. We don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" She looked over to Hermione now standing next to her waiting for what was to come next.

"Should I go get Teddy?" She thought out loud.

"I've got him." Harry said from the bottom of the stairs holding him in his arms. Hermione felt at ease once she saw the two of them. She walked over to Harry motioning for him to let her hold Teddy.

"May I? Holding him soothes me." She looked into her friends emerald eyes looking for the answer she knew he wouldn't give verbally. He slid Teddy into her arms carefully. They walked out to the garden together and waited for the ceremony to begin. They followed Andromeda to the front line of the chairs that had been magically summoned.

It only lasted thirty minutes. Andromeda didn't want it to be any longer than it had to be she would rather focus on celebrating Tonks and Lupins lives than crying over them. It was sweet and calm, tears were shed from nearly all who attended. The only person who didn't cry was little Teddy who slept in Hermione's arms throughout the entire thing.

A few rows away the Weasley's sat Ron was in between his mother and sister in a bit of a mood. "Mum why are Harry and Hermione sitting with Andromeda and I can't? I am part of the trio too." He complained all the way through until Hermione and Harry stood and walked down the isle to bring Teddy back inside to sleep in his crib.

**I had a bit of writers block with this chapter but I hope that you are all happy with it! Let me know if there are any changes that need to be made! I got this up much faster than I expected so there may be a few things that still need a little work. I probably won't get the third chapter up as fast but you never know only time will tell! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again as always I do not own anything involving Harry Potter other than copies of the books and movies. Everything is J K Rowling's. **

**Here is the third chapter it was a bit harder than the last but I hope you enjoy!**

Harry and Hermione finished tucking Teddy in to his crib and enchanting a music box to continue playing lullabies. They then went down the stairs to meet with the Weasley clan for the second part of the day. They split away once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Ginny leaned into him hoping he would be more open to her but her efforts were to no avail. He remained a statue as though she had gone up and placed herself in the arms of a carved marble structure. She looked up at him trying to get his attention, but like most days he starred off into space. She sighed to herself and kept telling herself that it would be fine and he was still grieving for all of the loss they had endured together. He wasn't just doing things out of habit and he was going to return to his old self eventually, and then they would be able to get back to where they left off. This had become normal behavior though and she knew that she was in denial but she wasn't ready to let go.

Hermione went over to the couch where Ron was sitting and sat down comfortably next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his chest.

"Mione?" He addressed her quietly so that no one heard him speak to her. She looked up into his striking blue eyes. They were the same blue eyes that once held so much fire in them that they made her shiver under his gaze. The fire had died down and now they just appeared as though the re was a dim light in them. She knew he still felt the same way about her as he had before Fred's death. He made it known to her as much as he could, he never stepped over her boundaries though he remained respectful of them. She gave a small smile to the man she had fallen in love with over the years before she replied.

"Yes Ron?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know how beautiful you look today? It reminds me of the first time I was attracted to you in fourth year." He leaned his head into her neck and breathed her in.

She didn't know why she did it nor did she know why she couldn't stop it from coming out. But before she knew it she had let out a hearty laugh and couldn't stop the fit that came over her. She gripped her stomach doing her best to stop the laughing. She tried to pry open her eyes between her giggles. Once she did she saw the looks on everyones faces which only made her laugh all the more.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out between fits of laughter, "I just remembered the dress robes Ron wore to the Yule Ball and I just couldn't contain myself!" Another round of laughter came out of her. She only stopped when she heard a familiar sound she hadn't heard in months. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her with a smile as laughter came out of his mouth. Everyone including Ron looked at him in astonishment he hadn't cracked a smile in ages let alone laugh. Turning to Hermione, Ron saw the look of pure happiness on her face as she looked at Harry laughing. Ron looked over at Harry and back again at Hermione a look of confusion on his face. Soon everyone joined in on the laughter, many of them remembering the same thing others having seen in the photographs from that night.

Once Hermione's laughter had died down she continued to look across the room at Harry who was now only smiling and letting out a small chuckle every now and then. Ron kept looking between the two of them and in the depth of his stomach a sliver of jealousy stirred. He didn't really notice it but it was the beginning of a change in his and Hermione's relationship.

Ginny didn't notice the slight change in Ron's body position for she was too busy staring at Harry in awe. In her eyes Harry was simply looking at his best friends smiling and laughing at a shared memory between the three. She hadn't noticed the change at all. Ron was now sitting in a more protective state on the couch next to Hermione.

Everyone calmed down eventually and Andromeda made her way to the kitchen stopping only for a moment to make a gesture to Molly before she asked if she would come with her.

Molly followed her with no questions. Once they reached the kitchen Andromeda placed a silencing charm on the room as well as a locking charm on the swinging door the had just some through.

"Molly I need to talk to you about something." She looked to the Weasley matriarch unsure of what it was that she really wanted to say.

"Well Andromeda what is it?" Molly looked at the other witch waiting for her to let out whatever it was she was holding in.

"The Minister of Magic is coming here to speak to them." Andromeda looked down she knew that Molly would know exactly what it was that she mean by this it was the same every time, just never this quickly.

Molly spoke immediately after the last word fell from Andromeda's lips. "But it is far too soon! He can't seriously think that they are ready for this can he?" She looked into the others eyes full of worry and understanding.

"There are things in the will that Nymphadora and Remus never told me let alone anyone else. Apparently a part of it was that they wanted it to be read right after the funeral."

Molly looked at her in disbelief, "When will he arrive?"

Andromeda looked back at her with fear in her eyes. "Now." There was a loud knock on the front door. Andromeda hurried into the living room to get to the door but Hermione had already risen from the couch and was standing at the door to open it. Andromeda stood in place waiting for the door to open and for Kingsley Shacklebolt to enter. Hermione pulled open the door and shock spread though out the room.

"Kingsley? Whatever are you doing here?" Hermione looked on at the wizard in front of her. Thousands of things were flying through her mind she knew that last time she saw him was a while after Fred's funeral to read his will. _This couldn't be that could it? The funeral just ended no more than an hour ago. We should have at least a few hours left to prepare ourselves. _

"Hermione I am sure that you know exactly why I am here I'm afraid. Why don't you Harry, Ron and Ginny go ahead and sit down on the couch together. We've got some things to talk about. Haven't we Andromeda?" He looked over to the older witch he had addressed. She nodded her consent as Hermione closed the door behind him. She walked to the couch where Ron was still seated. She sat next to him and Harry joined them, he looked up and motioned to Ginny to sit next to him. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hands and waited for Kingsley to proceed with what she knew was to come.

Harry spoke up for the first time since Kingsley entered the home. "Already?"

"I'm afraid so Harry. Now if everyone would quiet down I would like to get this reading done as soon as possible. I don't mean anything by it but as you know I still have many of these to take care of." Everyone in the room found somewhere to sit for the reading. This was to be the last one any of them had to endure, at least for the time being.

"Right then lets get to it." Kingsley began he pulled out a piece of parchment that once having been let go levitated into the air in front of him to read from it. "I am just going to do my best to make this simple and just let you know what goes to who and whatnot. To Andromeda Tonks mother of Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks) we leave the right to live in the family home that was passed down to Nymphadora after the death of Ted Tonks. The house itself is left to Hermione J Granger and Harry J Potter who must live in said house till Teddy is of legal age according to the wizarding world (17)."

"Wait what!?" Hermione and Harry spoke in unison cutting him off. Kingsley ignored the interruption and continued

"If they do not live in the house then Teddy will never be able inherit the home that is rightfully his. To Ginevra and Ronald Weasley we leave the home that we Remus and Nymphadora Tonks bought after our marriage with all that is in the home other than all that is in the office. All in the office is to go to Hermione J Granger to continue our lives work to her pleasure. We leave all of what we have in Gringotts Wizarding Bank in vault 394 to our son Teddy Lupin. And last but not least we leave our pride and joy in the care of his Godfather and Godmother."

Molly interrupted next, "No one knows who they are. They never told us."

Kingsley looked uncomfortable as he looked over to Andromeda who returned the same appearance. She finally spoke up once everyone looked over at her. "I have known for a while who his godparents are. It became quite obvious after they made their last will. I have been asked so many times about how that blasted enchanted door works and to be completely honest I haven't the slightest idea. Nymphadora created the spell she only explained a little bit of it to me, but it was enough for me to understand. Those that are considered to be close family to us are given automatic entrance with the touch of their want to the letter carved into the door. After Nymphadora and Remus died Teddy's parents changed. I had my suspicions that this is what they had decided to do but I wasn't positive until today." She looked up and directed her eyes straight to the center of the couch in the middle of the room.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Andy what exactly does that mean?"

She looked up to Hermione and gave her the simplest of answers she could, "You and Harry are Teddy's godparents and according to the will you are now his permanent parents. That is why the door responds to you and Harry's wands. Now that the will has been read I presume that the letter on the door has changed though." She looked back down to her hands sitting in her lap waiting for the next question.

"Wait so Hermione and I have to move in here and we are now Teddy's parents?" Harry looked up completely confused and looked to his right at Hermione with the same expression plastered on her face.

Hermione voiced the least intelligent thing they had ever heard from her "Oh boy..."

**I hope you enjoyed this, if there is anything that needs fixing feel ****free to let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I again own nothing sadly. All is owned by J K Rowling I am simply using her characters for my own pleasure. **

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I like where it is going. Enjoy!**

Ron was still looking at Kingsley after Harry clarified what was happening in simpler terms. _It's like Tonks and Lupin thought they were together! What the hell!? It should be me and Hermione not her and Harry! This is bollocks! _Ron's face had crunched into one of anger before he practically growled out, "Well what does that mean for Ginny and I?"

Kingsley looked over at the angered ginger when he replied, "Well either you move into the house that they left for you or your sister does but if neither of you do then I am afraid that the ministry will take it over."

Ginny was paying attention to this exchange unlike the two sitting between her and her brother, she then posed the question everyone was thinking that had heard the reply. "Can they actually do that?"

Kingsley looked uncomfortable once again this group seemed to have a habit of that today. "Well yes they can but only because that is what Tonks and Lupin wanted. It is stated in the will did I not read that part of it?" He looked back to the will he figured that he must have been trying to get through it so fast that he missed the details on that section.

"No you didn't." Ron growled out between clenched teeth. Hermione looked over at him curiously she felt the vibration from his chest. He wasn't one to growl like that without good reason and she didn't think this was one, mostly because she wasn't paying attention which in itself was very unlike her.

"Ronald why are you acting like this?" He looked down at her next to him she was still holding one of his hands but now the other was holding one of Harry's as well. Which only served to anger him more.

"Because it's like they thought the two of you were together! And now with is you might as well get fucking married! I mean you have a baby now and have to live together why do you need me?" His voice got higher as he went and everyone in the room was stunned by what he said.

"Ron it's not like that!" Hermione spoke up before anyone else got the chance.

"Sure it's not!" He rose from the couch and stood over her and Harry. They were stuck in silence. Harry's eyes had widened and he had a strong urge to pummel Ron into the ground. Luckily Molly Weasley saw the drastic change in Harry and made to berate her son immediately before Harry did something he would regret.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you speak to Hermione like that! What in Merlin's name has gotten into you? These were Tonks and Lupins wishes and you should respect them and let Harry and Hermione make their own decision! You on the other hand have no say in the matter!" She sounded just like she had in the howler she sent to Ron in second year for stealing the enchanted car. The only difference was that she was present this time and she was turning nearly the same shade of red as her hair. Everyone sat back in their chairs and some even took a few steps back it was well known that the wrath of a Weasley woman was one you never wanted to encounter. They all began to look between the two gingers waiting for Ron to either apologize or make the argument even worse.

He looked back at his mother and then to Hermione and Harry who both appeared extremely uncomfortable. Hermione had small tears pricking the corners of her eyes and Harry had put his arm in front of her in an attempt to protect her should he do anything rash. Ron then turned to Ginny who looked right back at him with a look of understanding. The more he spoke the more she knew how he felt, and she began to recall a conversation they had not too long ago.

2 and a half weeks ago

"Ron stop you're hurting my arm." Ron kept pulling her towards his room he opened the door and pulled her in. He locked the door behind them and cast a silencing charm before he spoke.

"Ginny I think something is wrong." He looked at her with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Ron what is this all about you are acting strange?" She looked up at her brother a bit concerned. He looked back to his door before he replied.

"I think there is something wrong with Harry and Hermione they aren't normal." Even though there was a silencing charm he still whispered as though someone might hear them. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, he really could be dramatic.

"Ron of course they aren't normal! We just survived a bloody war none of us are the same! You are waisting my time with this." She turned away to head for the door as she put her arm out to grab the handle. Before she turned it he spoke up.

"I know that you feel it too Ginny." She dropped her arm to her side and stood without saying a word. She turned slowly and looked up at him. "What do you mean Ron?" She had an idea but she didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Really Ginny? Haven't you noticed the way that Harry is around you? He is hardly even there half the time and the other half he is staring off into space! Hermione is no better I don't think she even realizes that I am there most of the time. It is like we are non-existent in their eyes now. It isn't just the war that has changed them something else has happened something that we don't know about. I think it happened when I left them on there own, you know when we were searching for the horcruxes. It makes sense doesn't it. When they are together they are more aware of what is going on then when they aren't!" Ginny took in what he said and she knew that he was right about how they were now but she didn't believe what it was that he thought caused their behavior.

Ron spoke up again, "Hermione is trying to act as though nothing has changed but I can tell she has to force some things that used to be natural. I don't know what more I can do." He looked back down at his shoes.

"Ron," Ginny tried to get his attention back to her and out of his own thoughts. "It is probably just them trying to work through everything. There are somethings that they went though without us that we will never understand. We need to give them time. And you need to stop thinking that something happened between the two of them because I had the same suspicions at first. So much so that I asked Hermione about it." She looked down to the floor before she continued, "When I asked she told me that I had nothing to worry about because nothing had happened between them. I don't have a reason not to believe her and I don't think she was lying. We just need to be patient with them there may be somethings that have left a scar on them. We just need to support them." Ron raised an eyebrow at the mention of patience.

"Ginny you do realize that we are the most impatient people I know right?" She couldn't help but give a short laugh.

"Yeah I know but what else can we do?" She turned around and walked out the door.

Ron looked back over at his mother, she was waiting for an apology but she got none. He swiftly turned towards the back door and left the house. He walked out to the apparition spot and disapparated.

The air in the room stood still. Andromeda went over and sat next to Hermione she grabbed her hand and spoke up, "Hermione Molly is right this is between Harry and you to decide." She smiled at the young witch hoping it would calm her.

"But what about the house? What will happen if we don't move in?" She looked up into Andromeda's eyes with slight fear.

"Well," Kingsley spoke. "Andromeda is given the right to live here until she dies so from what is said she is guaranteed to stay but after she dies it is unsure. The ministry will probably overtake it after her death."

Hermione looked from Kingsley to Andromeda quickly trying to make up her mind. "I...I need...I..." She got up from the couch letting go of Andromeda and Harry's hands and ran up the stairs without a look back. Harry looked over at Ginny with an apologetic look before he got up. She gave him a nod and sighed to herself as she watched him walk away from her and up the stairs. He went a short way down the hall until he reached Teddy's room.

The door was slightly open when he got there he pushed it enough for him to get through and saw Hermione standing over the crib. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her lower back as he stood next to her. She looked up at him slowly as small tears rand down her face.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her slowly, he had decided to leave it up to her so that it was her choice and whatever she decided he would go along with. She looked back down to Teddy sleeping soundly unaware of everything that was going on. She knew that she couldn't leave Teddy it would be pointless for her to turn down what Tonks and Lupin had wanted. She knew she would end up visiting everyday anyway.

"Harry," She began before she looked up at him, "how much do you love Teddy?" He looked back at her somewhat surprised at her question.

"I don't think there is an amount that I could say but I know that I love him and I would be there for him if he ever needed me." He didn't want to say the next part because he knew that it would make up her mind but he said it anyway without thought. "I don't want him to grow up without parents like I did." He looked back down at the bundle sleeping soundly. Hermione followed his gaze, she felt the same way she just wanted to be sure that he did too.

"I want to move in and be here for him." She looked back at Harry, "He needs parents and I want to honor Tonks and Lupins wishes." He looked at her with a small smile.

"Me too." They wrapped an arm around the others waist and peered down at Teddy with love in their eyes.

After Harry left the living room to follow Hermione up the stairs many of the Weasley's other than Ginny and Molly left to go back to the burrow. Andromeda and Molly were talking while sipping on some tea and Ginny sat on her own on the same couch that was once filled with two couples. Now those couples were separated, Ron was gone and Harry and Hermione were upstairs leaving Ginny by herself. She got up and told her mother and Andromeda that she was going for a walk and might just head back to the burrow afterwards.

One she was outside she walked along the path in the garden she looked up at the house she had just left and saw a picture through one of the windows. It was a picture of a couple who looked at peace looking down at something that they both held dearly. She knew what the decision had been and she had selfishly hoped that they wouldn't have chosen it, even though she knew it was inevitable. She knew Harry wouldn't leave a baby with no parents if he could control it and now he could. It was something that she once found endearing about him but now seeing him with his arm wrapped around another's waist she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed by her friend Hermione for being so willing and her boyfriend for making up his mind without telling her beforehand. She glared at the pair and disapparated on the spot.

Hermione saw the fire red hair fly in the wind through the window and she saw that anger and hurt plastered on the girls face. She then saw the glare that formed directed at her. She shivered slightly in worry, not for her but for Teddy, she worried that the witch may take it out on him somehow.

"Ginny is angry." She spoke softly, Harry heard her and simply said. "She'll be fine."

He knew she would be angry, he expected it. He just didn't know what would come from it. He pulled Hermione closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on the side of her head as she took in their new son.

**My next chapter should be up soon. I hope you liked this one! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing just my own imagination frolicking with the amazing characters that J K Rowling created. **

**Here is the fifth chapter enjoy! **

Molly watched Ginny walk out the back door to the garden once the door was shut she walked to the couch and sat down to rest. It had already been a long day and with this new information it was going to be a long week. Andromeda joined her at the couch and looked down at her lap before she spoke.

"Molly what do you think Harry and Hermione will decide to do?" She was obviously nervous about the situation. She loved Teddy to death he was after all her grandson but she didn't know if she would be able to raise another baby. She also didn't want him to have to grow up without parents. If she had to she would do her best but she thought that the choice her daughter and Remus had decided on was for the best. It was obvious how much Harry and Hermione loved their godson.

Molly looked over at Andromeda and saw the conflict going on in her head from the look on her face. She knew what she was thinking because she was hoping for the same thing. Teddy needed a family and Harry and Hermione would be the best ones to give that to him.

"I know how much they love him and I think they will do what they think is best for him and themselves. If I am being honest though I hope that they chose to raise him. He is the only thing that has them show any kind of emotion other than grief and you can already see how much Teddy loves them. It seems like that is what will happen." She answered thoughtfully as Andromeda nodded.

"I hope you're right, I don't mean it selfishly but I really think that this is what Teddy needs."

Both women looked to the back door at the sound that came from it. It sounded like someone was scrapping at the wood. They sat still until it ended once it had they stood together and walked in the direction of where the sound came from. They looked at one another before Andromeda reached out for the handle and turned it. She pulled the door open but no one was there. She looked over to Molly who was staring at the door with wide eyes. Andromeda followed her gaze to where the carved T had been, it was now replaced by a new inscription. There on the door was a P and a G one after the other.

Andromeda finally spoke, "looks like they made up their mind." The women were silent once again and from the distance they heard the distinctive CRACK of disapparation.

"I suppose that was Ginny leaving. I should go back to the burrow to see how everyone is doing." She gave Andromeda a hug goodbye and left to disapparate.

Hermione looked back to the man standing next to her with his arm around her as he looked down at their godson. She could see the love in his eyes and the small smile that so few saw on his face anymore and that was when she knew that this was going to be the best thing for Teddy. Harry loved him as much as she loved the boy. She rested her head against his shoulder and was comforted by the warmth she felt.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?" He didn't move he just continued to look down at Teddy.

"What are we going to do about our living arrangements there is only one bedroom other than Teddy's and Andy's rooms." She moved her head from his shoulder to look at him, he turned and looked at her before he spoke.

"Well, we have shared the same room before I don't think there should be a problem. Anyway we can always put in two beds in the room."

"Harry you don't get it do you?" She looked at him a little surprised.

"What are you getting at?" He was obviously confused now, and she started to regret even bringing it up.

"Ron and Ginny aren't going to be happy with that set up. Both of them think that something happened between the two of us after Ron left us by ourselves in December."

"Oh..."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Really Harry what are we going to do?" She was getting worried and had pulled herself away from him to look straight at him.

"Well if he was okay with leaving us by ourselves then why would he have a problem with it now?" He didn't really seem to care which in a way made sense because he didn't care about much anymore.

"Harry don't you care about Ginny?" He looked at her a bit shocked that she would even ask him that.

"Of course I care about her! I love Ginny." He was a bit louder than he meant to be and Teddy began to stir at the sound of his voice. Hermione looked down into the crib and saw her own eyes looking back at her. The eyes turned to the right slightly and saw Harry looking back at them. Teddy looked back to Hermione with the same brown hair but now with emerald green eyes. She picked him up and held him close to her. She looked into the baby's eyes and smiled then looked back up to Harry. He had a look of amazement on his face, he had seen Teddy change his appearance but it was never a combination of two peoples features. He looked up to Hermione and spoke before she had the chance to.

"He looks like he's ours." He looked at her with a shimmer of pride and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She looked back down to Teddy before she spoke.

"He is." She looked back up at Harry and walked towards him and kissed his check. "We'll talk about the bedroom latter." She left the room and went downstairs. She left a blushing Harry in her wake who was secretly remembering something that happened ages ago that she didn't know of. It was something he knew she could never know, no one could know.

* * *

Ginny apparated exactly where she meant to. It was a risky thing to do because she had never been to the place but she had seen pictures of it. Apparently the rumors were true though, the place was huge and she was able to apparate to the grounds because she was a pureblood. At least that is what everyone was told. She stood still for a second and thought about what might happen to her if it was true and she wasn't a pureblood. She shivered all throughout her body at the thought of being incarcerated the moment her feet touched the surface. _That would not be pleasant. _

She slowly walked up the long stone path to the large marble grey door and finally stopped. She pulled up her arm and grabbed hold of the door knocker which strangely enough was a lion's head. She pulled it up and knocked it hard on the door three times. The sound reverberated through the building and outside like a colosseum. The door opened slowly without a sound. She looked ahead to see who had opened it but there was no one there, not even a house elf. She looked to the left then the right and walked through the door, it closed right behind her eliminating any light she had. She warily walked forwards hoping that the farther she went the more she could see. She was able to make out a grand staircase in the middle of the room and there appeared to be a hall on either side of it. She looked down the one to the right and saw nothing, she couldn't make out a thing. It was darker than night. She walked towards the hall on the left and was surprised to see a faint light far ahead no larger than a firefly. The longer she looked the larger the light became. She walked towards it in a trance. The closer she got the more she was able to see. She was able to make out a dark figure that moved with the light, she was now able to make out where the walls and ceiling touched. She got closer to the light with a sliver of anticipation running though her.

A swift breeze came through the hall and the light was suddenly gone. She stopped in her tracks not knowing what to do. It was now pitch black she couldn't even make out the room she came in from she was so far down the hall. She pulled out her wand slowly and whispered her spell. "Lumos" Her wand lit up at the tip.

"What do YOU want?" she looked up and saw a sneer plastered to the face the voice had come from. She was a bit startled that someone had gotten so close without her hearing them.

She spoke up slowly and calmly hiding and kind of discomfort she was feeling. "I need your help."

"And what makes you think I will help you?" The sneer quickly turned into a scowl at the mention of the word help. She looked up right into the eyes of the cruel person in front of her not willing to stand down.

"I can give you something you want." Her voice was flat and emotionless waiting for the reply.

The striking grey eyes looked her over from head to toe and back again. She was in a flowing black dress with a low neckline showing just enough cleavage not to be trashy but enticing and appropriate at the same time. Three thin straps on each shoulder held up the dress to her small frame, her hair was put to the left side of the nape of her neck in a careless bun. Admittedly she was attractive but not enough to help her with anything.

"I'm not interested." The voice was arrogant and haughty he began to turn to leave her in the dark on her own.

"That's not what I'm offering!" She raised her voice in offense. He turned back slightly looking back at her.

"Well then what is it you think that you have that I would want?" He had become slightly curious though he still held a frame of indifference.

"Revenge" She stated with a smirk knowing that this would perk his curiosity to no end.

He lifted an eyebrow as he fully turned back towards her. "And who would I be getting revenge on?"

His answer ignited the flame in her eyes she knew she would be getting what she wanted from him, he wouldn't be able to say no. "Harry Potter."

His eyes formed to match the smirk that crossed his face at the mention of Potter.

"I'm in." A wicked grin came to his face at the slight surprise that came to her eyes. "What do you need?" She returned the grin before she answered.

"Lets go talk strategy why don't we?" He walked to her side and held out his arm which she took willingly as he lead her down the hall.

_I hope you're ready Potter._

**Oh boy I wonder what will happen next! Who do you think the mystery man helping Ginny is? **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing obviously. **

**This one has a bit of a turn in it and I included some of Arthur in it. I really like this part. Enjoy!**

Molly walked through the door to her kitchen and the sight was breathtaking to her. It was hectic, noisy and crowded. Her kitchen and living room were filled with her ginger children. Her husband was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea ignoring the sight while reading The Daily Profit. She sat next to him and poured herself a cup, Arthur looked up slightly sending an acknowledging smile her way. She took hold of his free hand and looked back over to the living room where they had moved to leaving the kitchen to her and their father. She closed her eyes taking in the familiar sounds. It reminded her of a simpler time.

Her home was once one of laughter and joyfulness. She could see every year the children had gone off to school and how hectic it would get when getting them all ready as the number of them increased. She smiled to herself wishing that things could still be like that. She missed it being that way. She opened her eyes bringing herself back to the present. She looked back over to Arthur and smiled to herself before she go up from the table and moved over to the living room. She walked into the room and looked around George saw her first and walked over to her and gave her a half hug.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Ron isn't doing good with any of this and Ginny still hasn't come back." She could tell that he was worried night was beginning to fall on them. She looked up to him a look of worry on her face, she then looked around the room and realized that all of her sons were there but her youngest children were missing.

"George where's Ron?" She looked through out the room trying to fin him.

"He's in his room he won't talk to anyone. To be honest I think if he did he would probably punch anyone he was talking to right now." He looked down to the floor in thought while his mother took in what he said.

"Not his mother." She replied before she walked up to the stairs to her youngest son's bedroom.

She went down the familiar hallway once she reached the floor he was on. She went to the door with the big R plastered to the font and knocked twice before letting herself in. She looked over to the bed where he was sitting punching a pillow over and over. When she closed the door he stopped and looked up at her then he went right back to what he was doing. She walked over to the bed at sat down at the end angled towards him.

"Ron stop it." She looked down with him somewhat unnerved.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm hurting anyone." He voice was gravelly and hoarse as though he hadn't spoken in a while.

"Ron you are acting like a petulant child. You need to think about someone other than yourself." She glared down at her son in disappointment at the man he was becoming. This wasn't who she raised him to be. He looked up glaring at her, he didn't care that she was his mother anymore she didn't have the right to tell him how to feel.

"Mum I can act how I bloody well want to right now. I have gone through so much for the better good to save everyone. I have done plenty of selfless acts for me to be selfish about this. Hermione is not the person she used to be and now she is hanging all over Harry like he is a light in a dark room. It's bloody annoying and disgusting and now to top it all off they are probably going to be living with each other raising a bloody baby together!" His voice became louder with each word that slipped from his lips. He was enraged Hermione was supposed to be with him not Harry. Wasn't his sister enough? And what about him he had been nothing but good to Hermione! He was being as patient as a Weasley could be and now this was happening! He scowled at the thoughts that clouded his mind.

Molly looked at him horrified. Her little boy had become someone she didn't even recognize. "What about Teddy? Don't you want him to grow up happy with loving parents?" She was hopeful that he would see some clarity in his thoughts when she mentioned this. She was let down quickly though.

He was now glaring at her with a deep intensity, "He would be fine with just Andromeda she can love him enough. He doesn't need my girlfriend she is needed for the children we should be having together one day. Not some bloody werewolf-witch hybrid child!" Molly jumped up to the floor standing over him as best she could. She placed her hands on her hips looking down at the boy she was once proud of with deep sorrow hidden behind a mask of her famous wrath.

"Ronald Weasley with the way that you are acting right now you don't deserve Hermione at all! You should be ashamed of yourself right now! And not to mention the way you are speaking of an innocent child! How dare you! I don't even know you anymore you aren't the son I raised!" With that she turned quickly opened the door and slammed it with all her might before she speed down the stairs to run out to the garden.

Everyone downstairs had heard what she had hollered at him before she came down. Arthur had already begun to stand up by the time she got downstairs hoping to get to her to comfort her but she passed right by him without a glance. The entire house was still once she was outside. Nothing was said and had anyone had the nerve to say anything they feared she would hear them and set her wrath to them.

All the boys looked to Arthur waiting for him to give them directions on what to do, when she was like this he always put them to work with something that would quicken bringing her back to her joyful self. Arthur looked back to the boys and then looked back down not knowing how they had gotten to this point. "Boys just clean I don't care who does what but make this house look as though there was never anything bad that happened. Clear it out of any bad memories. Make it look like it had before when everything was good." With that he followed he wife out the back door where she already had her hands deep in the soil working on the flower beds that were already perfected ages ago. He came up behind her and place his large hands on her shoulders in an attempt to bring her comfort. At the touch she stopped what she was doing and tuned her head as she brought up her left hand and placed it over his. He knelt down to her current height not wanting to lean over her. She turned towards him slightly and he could see the sheer thin lines going down her face from the tips of her eyes. He kissed each cheek then leaned his forehead against her own.

"Molly, dear there is nothing more we can do." He knew she was worried about their son and wanted to help him, but he also knew that he wouldn't accept their help no matter what they did. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved and gave him a sad smile.

"I know I just don't know what I did wrong. He isn't acting the way we raised him to." She looked back down in the direction of her flowers loosing the contact they had.

He put his hand under her chin bringing her gaze back to him and spoke softly. "You have done nothing but love and care for him. Nothing you did was wrong this is because of the war. He will never be the man we wanted him to be, he will be better. As long as he makes the right choices." He sounded somewhat hopeful but not enough so to life her spirits about the outcome of their son.

"What will happen if he doesn't?" She feared the answer he would give her. She knew what it could lead to.

"I don't know," He looked down to her hands and grabbed hold of them and brought them to his chest. "but we will be there for him if he ever needs us. He is our son after all."

She looked back to her humble husband and felt nothing but love as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her softly. They walked hand in hand back to their house with sound minds for the time being.

* * *

_Hermione was sound asleep when she felt it. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and although she felt them and it woke her slightly she was so tired that she didn't think about it. She was lifted of the hard soil she had been sleeping on and was being walked away from the spot. She opened her eyes slightly but they were so heavy she gave up in her attempt. She was so comfortable in the arms that were holding her and it was so warm. She didn't know who it was that was cradling her but at the time she simply didn't care. She felt the arms pull her closer to the chest of the man that was holding her and she naturally placed her head against it. Each breath she took was a new waft of a smell she wanted to keep coming to her, he smelt of fresh pine and earth it was so comforting that she welcomed the calming smell to engulf her senses. She smiled slightly to herself as they continued to move. In the back of her mind she knew that she should be concerned that someone she didn't know was holding her close to him but was too tired to bother. She had begun to go into a deep sleep listening to the sound of his constant heartbeat. A small ruffling of fabric came to her ears and soon the air stood still. _

_She could feel him slowly bringing her down somewhere and soon felt a cot underneath her. Once she was laying down he began to remove his arms as he pull a blanket up over her. Once she was covered he made to leave but he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back and heard a mumble come from her lips that sounded as though she was asking him to stay. He didn't want her to wake so he obliged as he carefully began to lay on the edge of the bed she turned away from him giving him more room. She hadn't yet let go of his arm and the cot was small so he draped it over her waist in a protective manor. She naturally leaned in to the embrace and soon her breathing slowed and evened out. He tightened his hold on her and breathed her in once he knew she was sound asleep._

_A while latter she turned in her sleep her face inches from his own. He kept his arm around her and used the other to brush some of her hair off her face. He smiled to himself and leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. He pulled her in and she moved in her sleep laying her head on his chest. He soon fell asleep with her in his arms. He didn't sleep long and was soon awake, he looked down to see the brunette still soundly asleep in his arms. He did his best not to wake her as he got up. He leaned down and placed one last kiss on her lips and left before she knew he was there. _

Hermione woke up suddenly. The dream she had was so real yet she knew that it never happened and she didn't understand why she would have a dream like that. Normally she could remember everything from a dream but she had no idea who the man was that she was dreaming about. All she knew was that he seemed familiar and she was comfortable with him which only made her more curious.

* * *

Ginny continued down the dark corridor she was being lead down. The man in front of her stopped and opened the door to their right. It had taken them a good five minutes just to get there. She followed him into the room, once he closed the door he turned the lights on and found himself in a study. It was probably one of many the family had she suspected. He lead her towards one of the chairs in front of the fireplace that probably worked as a floo as well. She sat down and waited for him to begin questioning her but to her surprise he walked to the door next to the floo and knocked. He left the door and sat down waiting. The door opened and the man stood once more when the elegant woman walked into the room.

She looked down at Ginny with a look of disgust on her face. "Why have you brought a blood traitor into our home?" She sounded devilishly sweet so much so that Ginny cringed slightly.

"She wants our help." He spoke making it sound like a statement.

"With what?" She grimaced. There was a tilt in his lips as they tuned into a smirk no one but a Malfoy could produce.

"Revenge on Potter." The older witches eyes lit up with expectation and excitement.

"Well I am sure that we can help you with that now what was your name again dear?" She looked to Ginny with a newfound look on her, apparently the blood traitor was no longer her but the rest of her family. She was being brought back into the pureblood status she should have been born into. She grinned before she replied.

"Ginevra Weasley, though most call me Ginny." She said it in a way that put an idea in the older witches mind.

"Well how about a change in that? I'll be calling you Nevra from now on, it is a better name for your status isn't it?" She smiled at her with a little liver of evil coming through her eyes.

Ginny looked back at her knowing that this was the make or break moment. This would be the name she would be known by should she join this side of things. She smiled back at the older woman in acceptance. "I like it, it's..."

"Not so Gryffindor?" She looked to her left at Malfoy and smiled.

"Yes it is very Slytherin." She grinned evilly and that was when the Malfoys knew they had turned her. Should the sorting hat be put in her now she would have been the only Weasley automatically placed in Slytherin.

Draco walked to her and took her hand bowing down and placed a chaste kiss on it, "Welcome to the other side, Nevra." The evil grin was still on her face as they sat down to discuss what needed to be done.

_Just wait Potter there is a new Weasley in town and her name is Nevra Weasley._

**I hope you all liked it and remember if you post a review with something that you might want to see happen let me know it may just happen. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took longer than I expected it to. I have had a hectic two days but it is finally up and I hope you guys like it! **

**Again I own nothing.**

When Hermione kissed his cheek Harry couldn't help but remember certain occurrences that she no longer remembered. He watched her as she walked out the door with Teddy in her arms. He looked back to the now empty crib and frowned. He looked about the room and noticed that it was lacking in childlike things. Sure there was a crib and a rocking chair along with a changing table but those were things they needed. Teddy didn't have anything really other than clothes. He realized that Tonks and Lupin probably didn't have time to go shopping while worrying about the war during her pregnancy. He made a sudden and rash decision and went in the same direction Hermione had gone only moments ago. He rushed down the stairs into the now empty living room. He walked through to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the room. She was turned away from him but he was still able to see Teddy's head as she cradled him in her arms. She was looking down at the baby holding a bottle out to him while she swayed slightly. Harry found himself unable to move, he couldn't help but but stare at the woman in front of him smiling at the baby in her arms. Harry's legs began to move unintentionally. He was getting closer to her once he saw him arm reach out to her he forced himself to stop moving. He stood behind her with his eyes wide he turned around suddenly and rushed out the room to the garden. He ran out to pass the line so that he could disapparate. He arrived in Diagon Ally and got to work immediately.

* * *

Molly Weasley was cleaning up the kitchen after serving dinner to her family. She looked out the window with a sad look in her eyes. Arthur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"If she hasn't come back already she won't be back tonight." She looked down to the sink into the bubbles. She knew he was right but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was wrong if Ginny ever stayed out she always made sure to floo to let her know where she was, but she hadn't. Molly turned in her husband's arms and looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes for the second time today.

"There is something wrong, I can feel it. I need to know where she is!" She reached up and grabbed hold of his arms like her life depended on it. He looked down at her knowing that she wouldn't let this go. He let go of her and put his hands on either cheek and kissed her on the tip of her nose before pulling her into a hug. He held her as she cried silently into his chest. He whispered to her only loud enough for her to hear.

"She'll come back you know that." She looked into his eyes full of hope. She didn't know what she would do without him. "We should go to bed it's been a long day." She smiled up at him as she nodded her head.

"You're probably right." She walked up the stairs to their bedroom with her husband following behind her.

* * *

"So Mrs. Malfoy, why is it that you want to help me?" Ginny looked at the older witch curious as to why she was including herself in these plans.

"Nevra you really don't know?" She quirked an eyebrow up at her as she sipped on the tea a house elf had brought her. Ginny looked back at her waiting for her to explain.

"Nevra we want revenge on Potter for what he did to my husband. He is going to be locked up in Azkaban for a long time because of him. He didn't help him like he helped me he vouched for me because I lied to Voldemort." She looked down into her cup as a frown came to her face. "I want to get him out and get back at Potter for not helping him during the trial. My husband could be here with me! He broke our family!" Her eyes were viscous and her words dripped with venom.

"You know I can help get him out right?" Ginny smirked as she looked between Narcissa and Draco.

Draco was the first to speak up, "And how could you do that?"

She looked at him and laughed, "Well I didn't think you were this daft." He glared at her as she continued. "I am still dating him, I can get him to get Lucius out." They both looked at her with evil grins knowing that this was going to work out just right.

"Welcome to the family Nevra." Mrs. Malfoy took hold of her hand and squeezed with a smirk. She smiled back at them, Draco stood and motioned for her to follow him. She turned back to the older woman before they left the room.

"Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa looked up at her from her sitting chair and tilted her head.

"Call me Narcissa dear after all we will be working together." Ginny looked back at her and smiled.

"Goodnight Narcissa."

"Goodnight Nevra." She said in a singsongy voice. Ginny followed Draco out the room and back into the long corridor. When the door closed behind them she stood still.

"Nevra are you coming?" Draco's voice was little farther than she expected so she began to walk in the direction of his voice. She kept going for a while until she ran into him making him fall over pulling her down with him.

"Ooh!" She got up as fast as she could and lit her wand. He was still on the floor with a bemused look on his face. "Sorry Malfoy I couldn't see." He pulled himself up from the ground and looked back at her nodding his head slightly letting her know the apology was accepted. They continued down the corridor back to the entrance where she had come in hours ago.

"It's well past midnight it would probably be better if you stayed the night here at the Manor." He continued through the room and lead her up the stairs. She followed suit without question. He lead her to another hall shorter this time and took her to a plain door. "You can stay here for the night if you need anything just call for Winky and she will come help you. If there is something she can't help you with I will be across the hall. Goodnight Nevra." He walked across the hall to his own room without another word and she turned into the room he had directed her to.

* * *

Hermione was sitting up on the couch in the living room, she was still trying to figure out who it was she dreamed about but she just couldn't focus on him. She looked over at the clock and it was already 10:30. She went up stairs to check on Teddy in his crib before she went to bed. He was sleeping soundly just as he had been before she went to take her nap which somehow turned into part of her nights rest. She quietly walked out of the room and made her way across the hall to the spare room. It wasn't much there was a large bed with two side tables and a dresser. She made her way over to the closet and hung up her dress and put her shoes on the floor. She walked to the dresser to her bag and took out an old oversized shirt she had stollen from Ron a while ago. Once she began to pull back the covers she remembered that she needed to floo Molly to let her know she wouldn't be going back to the burrow.

She looked around the room hoping that there was a floo in the room but unfortunately there wasn't. She looked back down to what she was wearing wondering if it was okay for her to roam downstairs to use the floo. The shirt covered everything but it was obvious she wasn't wearing and pants or shorts. She shrugged realizing that Andromeda was probably already asleep and it wouldn't matter. She got downstairs and headed for the floo. She flooed the kitchen knowing that if Molly was still up that's where she would be.

"Molly? Molly are you there?" Hermione's voice spoke out to the seemingly empty kitchen. _Arthur must have convinced her to go to bed already. _She was about to end the call when she heard something move. Ron's face came to her he was eating something as usual.

"Mione? Why aren't you here?!" She could tell he was upset and unintentionally rolled her eyes, which he saw.

"Ron I fell asleep at Andromeda's and now I am about to go to bed I was just going to let your mum know I wouldn't be there and not to worry." She spoke evenly, she wasn't in the mood for him to start anything.

"Oh and what about me?! You didn't think I would be worried?!" He was angry she could tell. She sighed to herself before replying.

"Listen Ron I'm tired and I don't feel like doing this right now. I am staying here for the night that is all that I called to say. So if you don't mind..."

"Nice outfit Hermione!" Hermione stopped dead in her sentence, she knew that voice and so did Ron.

"Hermione what are you wearing?" Ron was seething now and he asked the question through clenched teeth. She knew this would be bad.

"My night clothes." She knew that wasn't what he was getting at but when she came down Harry wasn't here so she didn't think it would matter.

"I'm coming through." Her eyes went wide as she saw him walking towards the floo to walk into the living room. Harry was sitting in one of the chairs waiting he knew Ron would come after him anyway.

"No Ron it's fine!" She began to panic slightly.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with me coming." She backed up waiting for the inevitable. She knew that the shirt his her knickers but it didn't hide much else other than her torso. She looked over to Harry who was looking at her.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"You are in trouble you know that right?" He snickered knowing it was his fault but he still found it funny. She glared at him right as Ron got through the floo. He looked at Harry first and then looked over to Hermione. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. And then the yelling began.

"What the hell Hermione?! Why are you walking around like that in front of Harry?!" She ran up to him and slammed her body against his and nearly slapped him as she put her hand over his mouth.

"You'll wake Teddy Ron." She didn't want to have to deal with this and it was ridiculous he was even upset about it. It's not like she planned to waltz around in front of Harry like this. "Harry wasn't here when I was getting ready for bed and once I realized I hadn't told your mum I wasn't coming to the burrow I didn't have anything else to put on so I came down here. I didn't know he was even coming back!" She was now upset with the both of them for putting her in this situation. "Either way this is stupid to be fighting about and I just want to go get some sleep." She slowly moved her hand away from his mouth as he glared down at her.

"So now I'm stupid am I? You know what Hermione don't bother ever coming back to the burrow I am tired of this. You are never in the mood for anything you won't even snog me!" He looked at her and her face looked as though she was about to cry but he didn't care in the slightest at the time. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one in this relationship and for all I know according to this 'night clothing' you are probably shaking up with Harry!" He stormed off towards the floo leaving Hermione stuck in her place not knowing what to say.

"Ron, I didn't" She was now trying to hide the fact that she had begun to cry. "I've never." He didn't turn back at all he didn't even stop his stride back towards the floo when he spoke.

"Sure you didn't, and Harry expect to see Ginny tomorrow. I'll be telling her of this." Then he was gone.

Hermione fell down to her knees and Harry sat shocked until he heard the gasps coming from Hermione on the floor. He slowly moved towards her and brought her into his arms as he cried in his chest. He rubbed his hand on her back trying to sooth her. She began to calm down and he looked down at her.

"Do you want to go get some sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm really tired." She sounded as though emotions no longer existed within her. Although she and Ron had become somewhat distant from one another, she did still love him and the fact that he thought she would do something so horrid made the punches he made at her sting all the more. She leaned into Harry who figured out that she wouldn't be walking anywhere. He pulled her up and carried her to the spare bedroom and put her in the bed. He kissed her on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him and made his way to Teddy's room. He closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room as well as on Teddy's crib so that he didn't wake either of them as he got to work.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat as she watched her son walk out of her study with the young red headed witch. As the door closed she thought for a moment making a decision that became a new plan she wouldn't tell them of. She knew it would be hard but she was a determined woman, and what she wanted she got. She would be getting her husband back and more. She was sure of it. She just had to make sure that everything went according to plan.

"Winky!" She called the old house elf to her.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy?" The elf squeaked as it bowed down.

"Should Nevra need anything I want you to go to Draco and tell him that you don't know what to get her because you don't know what she normally likes. Do this with most things except for food of course or personal items. You know the sort." The elf bowed low to the ground in consent before it left her presence.

She stood from her chair and walked towards the door she had come from when they arrived in her study. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She turned back on the small light she kept in the room and walked towards the cupboards on the wall. She opened the first one knowing what she was searching for was in it. She moved her index finger across the tip of the shelf reading the labels on each bottle. She quickly found the one she was looking for. She picked up the clear bottle that held the moving silver string. Closing the cupboard behind her she made her way to the wall next to it and put her hand against the wall that gave her access. The wall split in two and moved towards the other walls bringing her to her personal pensive.

She emptied the bottle into the water bellow her and followed suit with her face. She was brought to a moment in time that was only a few weeks ago.

_Narcissa Malfoy was standing next to her son watching the service. There was only a handful of people present. She was holding her son's hand tightly wishing that this wasn't happening. She looked up to the tombstone in front of her and read it over and over:_

_Here Lies Pansy Parkinson_

_Daughter _

_1980-1998_

_Draco was no longer engaged, having been betrothed to her he was now completely single. She looked over at him, she knew that he didn't love Pansy but he could have at least shown some sort of feeling. His face was impassive as though this wouldn't make a difference in his life. She watched as he threw in a pansy and one white rose on top of the casket. She followed suit keeping her eyes on her son._

_"I'll be fine mother, let's go." He pulled at her hand slightly and they walked away together. She knew that there was no hope for him to marry a pureblood now they were all betrothed at birth, and now with the slander to their name she knew that no one would have him. She looked down as they continued down the path to return home. _

The memory was over and she removed herself from the pensive remembering the day it had happened. Her heart had sunk for her son. She had been in a loveless marriage because of being betrothed, but over the years she had fallen in love with her husband and she wanted that for Draco. Once looking at the way Nevra had looked at her son she knew there wasn't any hope even between them but she wanted to try. They needed an heir and she was a pureblood and she was turning back over to their side of things she would no longer be considered a blood traitor. She closed up her pensive with a new resolve and took herself to bed for another sleepless night.

* * *

Ginny walked into the room Draco had pointed out to her realizing just how tired she was once she saw the bed in front of her. She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed, she had no idea what spells Hermione had used to change her dress and didn't want to ruin it by trying to transfigure it into something to sleep in.

"Winky." She spoke softly hoping she had gotten the name right. When the elf showed itself before her she sighed in relief happy she wouldn't have to seek out Draco.

"Yes Mistress Nevra?" The elf was bowing down at her which made her feel rather awkward.

"I need something to sleep in." Before she had a chance to say anything else the elf was gone. She figured it had gone to get what she needed so she went to the connecting bathroom and cleaned off her face and undid her hair from it's bun. She had just finished patting down her face with a towel when there was a knock at the door to the bedroom. She looked at it a bit confused before she made her way towards it. She opened the door to find Draco standing in front of her in a pair of green flannel pajama pants along with a white t shirt that was on inside out as though he had just thrown it on. She gave him a questioning look before he began to talk.

"Winky didn't know what to bring you so she came to my room and asked me what to bring you." He stated as though it was obvious why he was there. She continued to stare at him not knowing what to do. He rolled his eyes at her a bit frustrated.

"What?" He asked her as he wondered if something was wrong with her.

"I'm just trying not to laugh." She couldn't get passed the way he looked. "You just look so normal at least without the dark mark I mean." She hadn't meant to say the last part and regretted it immediately. "Malfoy, I'm.."

"It's okay." He knew what she was apologizing and he didn't need to hear it. He proceeded by lifting up his arms holding both of them out to her. "I didn't know what you wanted so I brought two options." She looked at the hands holding the parcels he was referring to. They both came up to her head because of how tall he was and she had to get on her toes a bit to see what he was holding. One had held something that looked similar to what he was wearing and the other had an old jersey from his quidditch days at Hogwarts. She grabbed the jersey knowing how comfortable they were and because with how tall he was she feared how many times she would trip in a pair of his pants.

"Thank you Draco." She gave him a slight smile to which he gave a short nod and walked back to his room. She closed the door behind him and changed into his jersey and was shocked with just how long it was on her. It was right above her knees even when she wore Ron's by accident it was long but not this long. She looked in the mirror that was on the wall and couldn't help but think how the green looked good on her. She kicked the though out of her head and went to the bed and wrapped herself into the covers and found herself fall into a dreamless sleep almost instantaneously.

**I want to apologize for the last chapter I didn't realize that I forgot to put the page breaks in! SORRY! I did fix them though :)**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I put a lot into it! **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**_ST_**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you know I don't own anything.**

**Not my favorite chapter but I do still like it :) I hope you guys do too. Enjoy!**

The next morning Hermione woke up slowly curling her legs up towards her chest, she then turned her body looking for a comfortable spot. Her eyes opened slightly and closed again, once her brain processed what she had seen they slammed open. Harry was sound asleep laying right next to her and from what she could tell he didn't have a shirt on. It wasn't like she had never seen him without a shirt, normally he would just be in the middle of changing his clothes but never asleep and in the same bed as her. She blushed slightly at the thought that he wasn't wearing a shirt and they were sleeping in the same bed. She studied his face for a while noticing how his jaw was more pronounced than it was when they were children, he even had a little stubble that had grown from the previous day. She slowly reached out her arm and brushed her hand against his cheek. She could feel the stubble on his skin and realized that he was not the same teenager she grew up with, he was a man.

His eyes began to open before she was able to retract her hand. He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile as he put his hand over hers. She didn't know what to do she was so embarrassed that he had caught her in such a position.

"Good morning Hermione." His voice was rough and husky when he greeted her.

"Morning." She whispered back to him. She didn't know why she whispered nor why she was so embarrassed by the situation. She pulled her hand back from underneath his before she whispered her next thought. "I should go check on Teddy." He looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Hermione why are you whispering?" She looked back at him not realizing that she had been as color came to her cheeks.

"I...I don't know." He gave a small laugh to her answer.

"Well," He began as she got out of the bed and stood, "there is something I wanted to show you anyway so lets get ready for the day." She was over by the dresser by the time he finished pulling out a pair of jeans from her bag. She turned around and looked over at him and yelped.

"Oh my god Harry!" He whipped around and grabbed his wand from the side of the bed holding his arm up ready to curse whoever he had to.

"What?! Are you okay?" Once he realized there was no threat he lowered his arm and looked at her confused.

"Do you realize how much trouble we would be in if Ginny or Ron came in here and saw you in only your boxers?!" His face was blank for a few seconds before he burst into laughter.

"Really Hermione? You aren't scared of Voldemort but if Ginny or Ron came in you would ruin your knickers?" He kept laughing at the look on her face until he was hit square in the face with a pillow. He looked back over at her she hadn't put on her jeans yet which were now on the floor, and she had put her hands on her hips bringing the shirt up higher than she would normally be comfortable with if she wasn't aggravated with him. She was scowling at him when she answered him.

"They are already mad at us and this wouldn't help with the situation I am now in with Ron! It would only be adding fire to the flame and you are laughing about it!" She picked up her jeans and pulled them on harshly. She looked back up at him after she had finished putting them on. "Honestly Harry put on some clothes before we get killed." She began pulling her hair back into a pony tail when he spoke to her.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She stopped messing with her hair holding it lightly when she turned back to him. He was holding a shirt in his hands before pulling it on never loosing eye contact with her.

"Yes I remember." She put her focus back on her hair and finished tying it up.

"Then why are you worried about Ron? He was a complete git last night and you know that when he gets an idea in his head you have to go visit Voldemort and back to get him to change his mind. You should be the one that's mad that he thinks you would betray him like that! It is ridiculous!"

She looked back at him with a little sadness in her eyes. "I know Harry it's just hard to think that he is doing this." She forced a little smile to her face. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?" He had just finished pulling up his pants and buckled them on.

He walked towards the door and motioned for her to follow him. They walked just across the room to the door to Teddy's room that now had a T hanging on it. "Is that what you wanted to show me? The T?" He looked back at her with a look that said 'No are you kidding' She put her hands up in apology. "Sorry, sorry continue."

"Stand in front of me" He spoke to her in orderly form and she did as she was told. He placed one hand over her eyes. _By Merlin he has large hands how have I never noticed that? _He opened the door with his other hand and led he through closing the door behind them. "Are you ready?" She could hear the little bit of nervousness in his voice before she nodded her head slightly. He took his hand away from her eyes and she gasped.

"Harry this is amazing." The room was completely different he had created another world in Teddy's room. The wall behind the new crib that now looked like a ship made it look as though Teddy was sailing in the sea. She looked to the other walls and saw how he had made it so it turned into a beach. She moved her attention to the new carpet that changed from ocean blue to a sandy color where they were standing. In one of the corners by the crib was a mountain of stuffed animals and on the wall was a wolf howling at a moon. Next to the stuffed animals was a new built in bookshelf that was filled with children's books. She looked back over to Teddy who was staring at the ceiling that had the constellations moving like they would throughout the night. Right above the crib was a floating mobile that had little ships in all the Hogwarts house colors. She had tears in her eyes by the time she had taken it all in. She looked back to Harry and saw the wall behind him. Her hand went to her mouth as she took it in. The wall where the door was in the center was a sky blue and had moving photos on both sides of the door. The original picture of the Order was on one side and the new one on the other, under the original was a picture of Lupin and Tonks at their wedding. On the other side was a photo of Hermione and Harry in sixth year. And below those were photos after Teddy was born with all of them. Harry was standing behind her watching her reaction to everything. She turned back around towards him and looked up at him.

"Harry, I don't..." She didn't know what possessed her but in that moment she knew that she had to do it. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he looked down at her with a question in his eyes. She pulled him towards her and kissed him with all she had.

* * *

Ginny was sound asleep when she heard a loud knock that woke her that morning. She slowly rolled herself out of the large bed and made her way over to the door. Halfway through opening the door she realized what she was wearing which consisted of her knickers and Draco's jersey. _Please don't be Malfoy! Please don't! Please! _She finished opening the door and saw that her hopes were shattered. Draco was standing in front of her completely put together in a grey button down and black slacks. He looked her up and down and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I would love to see the looks on Harry and your families faces if they saw you dressed like this." He smiled to himself and gave a soft chuckle as he walked passed her into the bedroom and made his way to one of the chairs in front of the floo. She closed the door as she glared at him freely.

"Nevra you do realize it is after eleven in the morning don't you?" He asked smugly knowing what the answer was. Her eyes grew wide immediately and she began to run around the room getting her things together to leave as soon as possible.

"Pants Malfoy I need pants." She stared at him wide eyed obviously freaking out. Draco took out a hanky from his pocket and transfigured it into a pair of white shorts. He handed them out to her and she took them from him and pulled them on. She made her way to the floo and ran in grabbing floo powder. Right before she finished saying the word burrow he spoke up.

"Nice Jersey" by the time she registered what he had said she was already in the floo in the kitchen at the burrow. Her mother was facing away from her at the sink and as fast as she could she began to transfigure the jersey into a shirt that fit properly. She was able to get the slytherin emblem taken off of the front and then her mother turned around. Right when she saw her face it reminded her that on the back of the jersey was the name Malfoy written in capital letters. She kept telling herself not to move her hair or someone might see it.

Molly walked towards her as she came out of the floo she was quickly enveloped in a hug. "Ginny I was so worried!" She pushed her back at arms length and looked at her intensely. "Ginny where have you been?!" She looked at her with rage in her eyes.

"I was looking for a place." She spoke with confidence. This was all part of the plan and it would put a dent into everything for them all. They wouldn't be expecting it at all.

"What do you mean Ginny? What were you looking for? Did you get lost?" She was confused and then went so worry.

"What I mean mum is that I am moving out." Molly's eyes grew to no end.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers and put a heating charm on it and sat down at the table to wait for the fall out. She could hear her father running down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen and looked all over the kitchen.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He looked over at Molly with panic in his eyes.

"Well Ginny tell him." Molly looked pointedly at Ginny making it known that she would be the one to tell her father. She expected this to happen yet it still made her a bit nervous. She looked over at him and stared into his eyes before she told him.

"Dad, I'm moving out." She put a fork full of food into her mouth and chewed. Her father looked at her opening and closing his mouth.

"What do you mean you're moving out?" He looked at her stunned. She looked up at him holding out her fork.

"Isn't it pretty simple? I'm here to get my stuff and I am going to leave and move into a new place." She took the last bite of her food and stood up to wash the dish.

"Who said that you could move out?" Arthur was looking at her not knowing what to do.

"Dad, I am moving out that's then end of it." Her parents looked at her not knowing what to do. She turned her back on them and went towards the stairs before she walked up them and went to her room. She closed the door behind herself and smiled to the room.

**I hope you liked this chapter the next one will be up soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Naturally I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Ginny locked the door to her room so that she wouldn't have anyone storming through while she got to work on getting everything. She grabbed a pony-tail holder and pulled her hair up into a high bun to keep it off her face and neck as she worked. She started at the dresser and got all of her things out leaving Hermione's where they were. She threw all of her things on one of the beds she then made her way towards the closet. Before she made it to the closet there was a knock on the door. She glared back at it before she responded to the intrusion.

"What?" She was cold but she decided she didn't really give a damn.

"Gin it's Ron. Mum and dad are worried and thought you might talk to me." He sounded a bit upset but it was laced with annoyance.

"Ron there is nothing to talk about. I have decided to move out and that is that." She said it in a way that sounded as though it was a law and that he should have known it already.

"Ginny they won't let you unless you move into Lupin and Tonks's house with me. They said that it wounded as though you were looking for a place other than that one." She was in the middle of pulling out some clothes from the closet she sighed to herself and threw the ones in her hands on the bed. She went to the door and unlocked it letting him get through all the time making sure that he couldn't see her back. She put her back to the door and closed it then proceeded to lock it as he sat on the bed across from the one covered in clothes. She made her way to the other bed and sat across from him and looked him dead in the eye waiting for him to talk. When he didn't she became agitated.

"Well Ron let it out!" She wanted to get everything over with so she could get back to collecting all of her things.

"I think you should move out. I am planing on moving into Tonks and Lupin's house so just come with me." She looked at him curiously wondering why there was such a change in him, yesterday it hadn't seemed like he was too keen on moving at all.

"What's with the sudden change it didn't seem like you wanted to move out any time soon." She looked at him knowing that he would crack he never could denny his little sister and never had. He looked down to the ground and then back up at her with guilt all over his face.

"Gin I messed up, real bad too." He let his head fall into his hand and she looked at him and kicked his foot slightly with her own to get his attention. He looked back up at her with sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"What are you going on about Ron?" She was somewhat confused her brother wasn't one to own up to messing things up nor was he one to feel guilt so strongly that it was plastered to his face.

"Hermione didn't stay here last night." That was all he said he knew it wasn't enough but he wished it was.

"Well that is rather obvious Ron, now how is that important to what you did?" Her brows were now furrowed trying to figure out what happened from what little he had told her.

"Hermione flooed the kitchen last night to let mum know that she wasn't going to be sleeping here last night. It was somewhat late by then and dad had gotten mum to go to bed and I was the only one downstairs." He stopped for a moment, just enough for her to figure out where he was going with it.

"So you intercepted the call?"

"Yes I did. She told me she was calling for mum because she didn't want her to worry and I asked her if she didn't care if I was worried about her. And from there it just went down hill. She told me that she didn't want to have to deal with the fight that had begun and I just kept pushing it and made it worse. Then Harry got there, and do you know what he said?!" He looked right at Ginny then his gaze suffocating her. "'Nice outfit Hermione' that's what he said and you know what her face froze like she didn't want him saying anything about what she was wearing. So right then I knew it was something that she normally wouldn't be walking around in! When I asked her what she was wearing she said her night clothes. With how upset I already was I came through the floo and the fight got bigger right when I saw her!" Ginny looked at him like he was mental but let him continue anyway, "All she was wearing was one of my old shirts and a pair of bloody knickers! She might as well have been naked in front of him! And all she was worried about was the bloody baby waking up!" She stopped him for a moment with her hand in the air.

"Ron can you just get to the part where you messed up because this just sounds like you being jealous and that happens quite a lot." He looked at her a bit put off but obliged.

"I told her that she wasn't welcome here anymore and I may have said something along the lines of that she was 'shaking up with Harry'" She looked at him in a state of mild shock, "and I may have gone to mum and dad's room and taken mums wand and changed the barriers so that she can't ever come here or floo" he whispered the last portion and that was when she knew he had finally gotten to the mistake. She put a hand up to her face knowing that there was no way to fix this, once you changed the barrier to their house you couldn't fix it without their mothers counter charm which none of them knew.

"Ron were you really that mad?" She was surprised by the length he had gone. He looked up at her with fire in his eyes.

"You should have seen how calm he was around her! It was like he had seen her dress like that and walk around him for ages not caring! He was too calm for my liking. I know that when we were traveling I have never seen her dressed like that not even when she stays here! It was strange and it just made me angrier!" She looked at him figuring this would be the best time to tell him what she had done.

"Ron do you remember when I told you that I had already confronted Hermione about her and Harry?"

He looked at her as though she had grown another head before he answered. "Yes I do"

"Well before I did I stole some of Harry's memories without him knowing. I haven't looked at them yet because I believed in Hermione and what she told me."

"What are the memories of Ginny?" She knew he was intrigued and wanted to know everything he could.

"Well they are the ones of when you were gone and they were by themselves traveling and everything that happened. All of those things that we didn't know." Ron stood up and looked down at her.

"We need to see them as soon as possible. Finish getting your things and we will go to Tonks and Lupins house, I think they had a pensive." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She went to the door and locked it one more and finished getting everything. She quickly shrunk everything down to fit it all into one bag and grabbed it. She pulled her hair back down and then walked out the door and went up to Ron's room to get him.

"Alright Ron let's go!" He opened his door with his own bag and joined her.

"I'm ready let's hurry so we don't have to deal with them." They made their way down the stairs and snuck trough the living room out the door. Once they were outside they apparated to Tonks and Lupin's house.

* * *

They arrived in front of the home that was now theirs, the grass was overgrown and the trees needed trimming. They walked down to the front door to enter. They both stood there realizing that they didn't have a key and weren't even given one. They looked to one another and back to the door. Ginny touched the door and pushed slightly and it opened willingly.

"Gin how did you know it would open?" Ron looked at her with his eyes wide.

"There wasn't a hole for a key so it must have been a spell similar to the one at Andromeda's house this one is just from touch I guess. Welcome home!" She walked through the door and found herself in an entry way there was a large arch to her right that opened to a dinning room she kept going forward. She passed a door that went to a small hallway and passed the stairs across from the door and went through the arch that brought her to the living room. She went through the room and found herself in the kitchen which was also connected to the dinning room. There was a door in the kitchen and she opened it finding what she was hoping for.

"Ron! Hurry! I found the pensive!" She smiled to herself happy about her discovery.

She heard him come into the kitchen and made her way into the room with the pensive, Ron followed behind her. The room was rather large and there were books everywhere all across the walls and the pensive sat in the center of the room.

"It looks like this was their study. Shouldn't we leave this place for Hermione?"

"Ron it's not like we are going through everything we are just going to be using the pensive Hermione can come and get whatever she wants. I don't care about the rest." She had turned towards him when she said this, once she was done she turned back to the pensive. He walked up beside her and looked down at the large pensive. _They probably used this together because of how big it is. _He looked back at his sister before he told her to put the memories in. She pulled the bottle out from one of the pockets in the shorts Malfoy had made and held it up.

"Ron are you sure you want to see this?"

"Yes I'm sure." His face was determined and there was no going back.

She poured out the bottle and waited for it to take. They both leaned down to look into the memories they knew nothing of.

_Harry had just walked into the tent where Hermione was sitting on one of the cots crying listening to the radio. Harry walked towards her as she wiped her eyes. He put out his hand and she looked back at him in a funny sort of way before she put her hand in his. He grabbed hold of both hands and they danced together like fools until they were smiling at one another. He pulled her in and her head rested on his shoulder and they pulled back and looked at one another._

_"You know he will come back right?" He looked down at her they were mere inches from one another she pulled away from him and walked back to the cot._

_"Yeah I know." A fog took over the scene before it changed. _

_Harry pulled open the flap to the tent and walked out to take over his watch for the night. He found Hermione on the ground asleep, he knelt down and put his hand over her cheek. He put one arm under her back and the other under her knees and picked her up. Her eyes opened slightly but she closed them again and leaned into his chest as he walked to the tent with her in his arms. He was able move the flap again and brought Hermione to the cot and began to place her on it slowly. He began to leave her there until her hand pulled him back. He laid down next to her and draped an arm over her as she leaned back towards him. She soon fell asleep and turned towards him, he looked down and brushed her hair out of her face. He was still for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. He pulled back and fell asleep next to her. _

_The fog took over once more before a new scene came through._

_Hermione was standing in front of him with her brows furrowed she was upset about something and it looked like she wasn't getting over it anytime soon. Harry looked down at her not knowing how to make her feel better he knew that they needed to figure out where to go next but with her like this there was no chance of them deciding._

_"Hermione we have to figure this out." He pleaded._

_"I know Harry but I am just so worried that I can't think. What is Ron was killed? He could be dead for all we know!" She looked up at him with fear in her eyes._

_"Hermione he chose to leave us we have to carry on as best as we can without him. I know you are worried, I am too. He is my best friend and we don't know where he is but we have to take care of each other now." He pulled her into a hug and place his chin on the top of her head. _

_"I know Harry and I know that I am putting us in danger by being worried all the time. I need to focus on us and what we need to do to survive." He pulled her back and saw small tears coming to her eyes. _

_"Please Hermione don't cry." He put her face in his hands so she would look at him. _

_"I'm sorry Harry I just...I" She stopped talking as the tears took over he pulled her back into him and held her. She pushed him a little and looked up at him with a small question in her eyes. He leaned down slowly and pulled her lips into a sweet kiss. He pulled back carefully his forehead on hers. "Hermione I know please I can't take it when you cry." She had stopped crying but had a look of confusion on her face as he leaned back in to kiss her again. She responded this time and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her, she needed to know that he was really there as she kissed him back. He held on to her tightly around her waist refusing to let go. _

_The fog took over again and opened once more to Godric's Hollow._

_Hermione and Harry were looking down at his parents grave as they held hands. Hermione had her head on his shoulder as they stood in silence. She looked to her side for a moment and saw a woman watching them. _

_"Harry someones watching us." She kept her eyes on the person in question and he too directed his gaze to the same spot. _

_"I think I know who that is." They went hand in hand and followed the woman. _

_The fog came again opening to Harry and Hermione in front of a snake they had just gotten to fall down a hole in a room. It came back up high and Hermione hit it with a spell and it fell back again. They made their way out of Godric's Hollow and headed for camp once more. _

_They arrived back at the tent and held one another on a cot. "Merry Christmas Harry" Hermione whispered. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and he put a hand to her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway willingly, as they kissed she leaned down pulling him with her onto the cot. He pulled back slowly and looked down at her._

_"Are you sure Hermione?" He was concerned that she wasn't in her right mind. _

_"Harry I haven't been more sure about something. I could have lost you tonight and I don't know what I would have done." She had tears in the corners of her eyes. _

_"Hermione I..." She pulled his neck back down and kissed him. He kissed her back becoming as close to one another as possible. _

_"Harry I want to." She said against his lips, he nodded slowly as they proceeded. _

_The fog came again and opened once more._

_"Hermione, Ron is back how are we going to explain this to him?" Harry was looking back to the tent before he looked back at her._

_"I don't know Harry. I don't know how to tell him."_

_"Hermione do you still care about Ron in that way?" Harry looked down at her._

_"I...yes I do." The look on his face showed that he knew this was the answer._

_"Hermione I don't want to ruin what the two of you could have. He loves you and a part of you still loves him." He looked down at her sad about what was happening._

_"Yes but I love you too." She didn't know what to do it was obvious. Harry pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. _

_"I love you too Hermione, but I want you to have the best chance at a great life and you can't have that with me. What would you do if I died? I don't want to chance you being alone because we didn't end this. Ron needs you." He put his hand on her cheek lovingly. _

_"But I need you Harry." She was crying now. Harry sucked in his breath realizing that this was going to be harder than he hoped. He let a tear escape his eyes as he pulled up his arm with a wand in his hand._

_"I'm sorry Hermione. I love you." She nodded her head knowing what to expect. "Obliviate." _

_The fog came back and let everything go._

Ron and Ginny looked to one another stunned not knowing what to do.

* * *

Hermione pulled away from Harry immediately.

"Oh Merlin Harry! I'm so sorry!" She ran out of the room leaving a confused harry in her wake. She went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the ground her back to the door. She put her face in her hands and closed her eyes. _I've done that before I just know it, it felt so natural. _Her eyes opened wide as she began to remember bits and pieces from things that seemed eons away. She opened the door quickly to find Harry right behind it. He had a look of worry laced with confusion on his face. She pulled back an arm and slapped him hard. He looked back at her stunned not knowing what was happening. She walked up towards him and planted another kiss on him one that showed him she was recalling things he thought were forever gone from her. He pulled her closer to him and pushed her up against the wall. He then directed her as they kissed one another as though their lives depended on it into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

**I hope you all liked it! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for how long this has taken me to get up! Talk about a busy week!**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione followed the direction that Harry was leading her in. Soon they found themselves on the bed as Harry leaned over her and gazed deeply into her eyes. He brushed his hand softly over her cheek.

"I've missed you so much Mione." He whispered to her softly savoring the feeling of being so close to her again. She looked back at him with love in her eyes but there was a glimmer of something else peeking through. He looked back knowing something was wrong. "What is it?" She pushed him away slightly so that she could sit up, she looked down to her hands now in her lap before she spoke.

"What about Ginny?" She looked up at him and saw a small amount of pain come to his eyes. He reached out and took her hands in his own larger ones. He kissed each one softly before replying.

"There is nothing with Ginny." He spoke in a matter of fact sort of way. She looked back at him confused.

"But you said that you loved her." She was confused now not knowing what to do. He looked into her eyes as a soft smile came to his lips, it was tender and reassuring to her.

"Yes I do love her." Hermione looked back down at their hands not wanting to look at his face any longer. He pulled one of his hands away and brought it up under her chin to see the honey eyes he loved to peer into. "But I'm not in love with her." She looked back at him seeing only hope in his eyes. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly and pulled back slowly. Her demeanor had changed though and he looked at her with worry. "What?" he asked.

"Why?" She looked up at him with nothing but trust waiting for him to explain.

"Why?" He looked at her knowing what she wanted to know but hoping that there was a slight possibility he was wrong.

"Why would you? How could you?" She had begun to tear up. "How could you do that? We were supposed to go through it together." She now had a fire in her eyes he hadn't seen in ages as she stared straight into his soul. He put his arms around her slowly before he answered.

"When Ron came back and we got rid of the horcrux I knew it would become more dangerous. I could feel him trying to invade my mind more and more while we were searching and I couldn't let him know what was going on between us. If he had figured out how much I loved you then they would have tried to have gotten to you so that I would give myself up. I couldn't let that happen and if I hadn't taken the memories away from you, I don't know what you would have done." He looked down feeling foolish.

"I would have fought for you just as I did." She said with no mercy.

"Hermione you don't get it! I already knew he had his eyes on Ginny because of what he knew about us from sixth year but once he realized that I wasn't irrevocably in love with her he put her to the side not caring. If he had found out about you though, I...I would have given myself up for you in an instant without thought." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't risk loosing you like that and I didn't want you in that position. I needed you to be as safe as I could get you. Ron was the safe place for you at the time. Voldemort wouldn't have gone after you if you were with Ron."

"Why didn't you give my memories back to me Harry?"

"I wanted to but, you and Ron were working out and things seemed to be going well until last night. I didn't know how you would take it if gave you your memories back, you probably would have hexed me." She raised an eyebrow at him thinking about how opposite the outcome had actually been. "When I you kissed me in Teddy's room I didn't know what to do. I wasn't expecting it at all and then the look in your eyes, the regret I, I knew I could never give you those memories back."

"But then I remembered them on my own anyway." She said. He looked at her and nodded slowly and mumbled to her, "Happiest day of my life." He smiled to the bed with his arms still around her. She shifted and had him on his back in seconds.

"Well then Mr. Potter I believe that you have something that you need to attend to." She said with a large smirk she knew he would take in a different way then what she meant. His eyes began to turn a dark green with lust beginning to take over.

"Oh really and what might that be Ms. Granger?" He spoke lightly. She leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"You have to tell Ron and Ginny what you did." She climbed off of him and made her way to the door and went out to the hall leaving him on the bed.

He looked back at the closed door with nerves swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"Bollocks." He let his head fall back onto the bed.

* * *

Ginny looked over at Ron before she moved to one of the chairs in the room and sat down. Ron looked back at her not knowing what to say.

"What do we do now?" Ginny questioned to the room hoping for an answer. Ron put his hands on the sides of the pensive grabbing on tight till his knuckles were white.

"I need to lay down." Ron let go of the pensive and walked back into the kitchen and made his way through the living room into the hall and into one of the connecting rooms and planted himself onto the large bed.

Ginny was still sitting in the chair in the study stuck in thought. She looked up to the ceiling making up her mind. She stood slowly and left the room and made her way outside. She walked out of the safety zone and apparated to Andromeda's. She walked up to the front door slowly and knocked. She could hear the shuffling of feet as someone came to the door. The door opened to show Hermione holding Teddy in her arms before her. Hermione gave her a small smile before letting her into the house.

"Ginny why don't you go upstairs, Harry needs to talk to you." Ginny smirked.

"Oh does he?" There was a glint in her eyes that made Hermione nervous. Teddy looked up at Ginny his emerald eyes facing her blue ones. She looked back shocked with a slight amount of jealousy creeping into her. He looked like as though Hermione and Harry had procreated was all that was going through her head. She turned and walked up the stairs to make her way to Harry. She turned to the door on the left and slammed the door open and found Harry laying on the bed. His head whipped up and took in the sight before him.

"Oh shit." She was glaring at him with the scariest sneer he had ever seen on her face.

She walked up to him slowly with purpose, he sat up quickly waiting to see what he was about to get yelled at about this time. She was in front of him now standing drastically still. She then pulled her arm back and punched him strait in the nose. He fell back holding his hands to his nose.

"Shit Ginny! What the hell!?" As he spoke blood went into his mouth coming out of his nose. She turned around and walked towards the door. She turned around before she walked out.

"This isn't over Potter." She spat out and then left the room and made her way down the stairs. She made her way to the door to leave the house before she was stopped by Hermione.

"Ginny are you leaving so soon?" She looked concerned.

"Yes I am, and you have someone that needs to be taken care of up there. There is quite a bit of blood by now." She pulled open the door and walked out. Hermione looked at the door with a shocked look on her face.

She turned back towards the stairs and made her way to them as quickly as possible stoping only to put Teddy back in his crib. She got to the bedroom door and opened it to find Harry laying on the bed with his hand plastered to the center of his face. She made her way over to him and pulled his hand away. He looked up at her and saw a grimace on her face. She muttered a spell and he bent down in pain again and then it receded and his face was back to normal.

"I'm guessing it didn't go over very well." She said. He looked at her with mock shock.

"You think?! I didn't even get a chance to say anything! She just came in here and punched me in the bloody nose!"

"Well...bloody is right." She summoned a bowl of water and a towel and began to clean him off. He looked at her calming down.

"I think she knew somehow." He said finally. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head slightly.

"I do too. Did she say anything?"

"Yeah." His shoulders slumped slightly.

"Well what did she say?" She knew he didn't want to tell her but she was going to press it until he did and he knew her too well not to just get it over with now.

"She only spoke once and it was after she punched me. She said 'this isn't over Potter' she sounded like Malfoy." There was a small amount of fear in his eyes as he looked over her shoulder to Teddy's door. "I'm worried Hermione." She pulled him to her placing his cheek on her chest as she ran her hands through his thick hair.

"It will be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise." She kissed the top of his head before making a promise to herself. A promise that would kick back in her war self. She was not going to back down until she had all the information about what Ginny was up to.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have obviously replaced the AN with this chapter I don't like it when they are there so it is no more.**

**As you all know I have been having trouble with writing recently and I have finally gotten the next chapter done! I really hope that you all like it, there are some things that I am trying to figure out along the way including what I will be doing with some of the characters (Ron mostly). **

**I do actually like the way it is going though I hope you do too!**

**JKR owns them all. **

Ginny just got back to the house to search for her brother still in a rage. She walked through the glass door quickly as she shouted for him.

"Ron! Ron where are you?!" Her strides took her to the area where the stairs faced the hallway that opened to the other rooms. She hear a small mumble coming from one of the rooms connected to the hallway. She turned to the left and took another left immediately. Her brother was laying facedown on a large bed with his arms on top of his hair. She made her way to him and roughly moved him over to get his attention.

"Ron get up you git!" His head tilted looking at her before he replied.

"You're right Ginny I am a git, I mean how did I not see it?! I should have known!" He had pulled himself up throwing his legs to dangle off the bed, his elbows on his knees. "How did I not see it when I came back? I should have known with the way Harry watched her and made sure she was okay." She looked down at him with a sneer, she was disgusted by his reaction.

"Are you feeling guilty Ron?" He looked up at her shocked by the look on her face. "You are feeling guilty because the people that we love betrayed us and went behind our backs together? Are you mad! They are the ones that should feel guilty Ronald! Not you, not me, them!" Her voice had hit an octave that made Ron close his eyes pinching the top of his nose.

"Look Gin, it's different for me. Hermione...she...she didn't remember. And Harry...you heard him he wanted to give us the best shot we had. I mean...I kind of expected it. Whenever something is wrong, the only way to get them back up is to get the other. I am not so dim witted not to notice that. They have something between them that I could never...I..." He looked down to the floor not able to continue looking at his little sister. "I love Hermione but I have noticed that the love she has for me has always been missing something. She has never been able to give herself to me fully, her heart doesn't belong to me, and it never will. I just needed to see that to know why. To be honest I am somewhat relieved."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He looked up at her quickly shocked at her outburst.

"Ginny..."

"No Ronald! You listen to me this is utter rubbish and you know it!" Ron jumped off of the bed towering over her small frame. She was pushing his buttons too far and he was already having trouble with what was happening and she was in no way helping.

"Ginny you weren't there! You don't know what we all went through together! And not to mention when they were by themselves! I get it because they had to rely on one another! They were the only form of comfort each other had! Either way you knew that something was wrong with your relationship with Harry so just get over it! After everything that he has had to go through he should be happy and he isn't! And you know he isn't happy but you still feel like he should be stuck with you!"

"How dare you! I loved Harry and this is what he did in return! He betrayed me!" Her face was in one of it's cruelest forms as it turned near the same color as her hair.

"Ginny he didn't betray you, all of this happened when none of us were even involved with one another! And either way you practically forced yourself on him when we got back! It wasn't like he had much of a choice! Grow up and get over your obsession with him!" She staggered back a bit at his words, shocked by them.

"I don't have to listen to this, you don't understand and if you aren't going to do anything about this then I guess it is up to me to take care of everything." Her voice was sickeningly sweet as she spoke and he knew that she was up to no good when he heard it. A smirk came to her lips as she looked up at him. "Goodbye Ronald as far as I am concerned we are no longer siblings." She turned quickly her hair flying to the side as she made her way out of the room.

Ron watched her leave with concern, his eyes barely registered the name on the back of her shirt by the time she was out of the room making her way to the front door.

"Shit this can't be good."

* * *

Hermione left Harry in the bedroom after fixing his nose for him and holding him for a while till he dosed off. She had made her way back to Teddy's room and picked him up out of the crib and took in his baby scent. She always felt better when she held him close knowing that he was safe and unharmed from the war. He wouldn't really remember anything that happened, he would learn of it but he wouldn't have to remember it from experience. She walked out of Teddy's room and brought him back downstairs to get his bottle and begin feeding him. She had just gotten the bottle to his lips when there was a nock at the back door. She opened it to find none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Look Hermione I know you don't want to see me but it's urgent." He breathed out as fast as he could before she slammed the door in his face. She looked him over slowly before she nodded her head and let him through. He made his way to sit at the table before she had a chance to stop him.

"What is so urgent that you had to come here?" Her voice was cold but at the same time it was soft because of the guilt she felt about her and Harry.

"It's Ginny she...she...something is wrong." He looked up at her his eyes wider than normal.

"Well she came here this morning and already gave Harry a nice punch to the nose that needed repairing." She moved Teddy in her arm to make it easier for him to eat the formula as she sat down across from him.

"Well I suspect that is just the beginning because it seemed like she was out for blood."

"Ginny? Out for blood? I'm sure it's nothing like that." She looked at him in disbelief.

"No Hermione you don't get it. One day when Harry was asleep she took out some of his memories because she had a suspicion about the two of you."

"I do remember her asking me about that once actually, but she never mentioned it again after I told her there was nothing for her to be worried about." She looked down at Teddy feeling guilty once again knowing that what she told Ginny was now a lie. She didn't mean to lie to her but at the time it was the truth because she didn't remember any of it.

"Yes well you see Hermione...um I don't know how to tell you this but...well..."

"Ron just tell me!" He jumped a bit at her tone but proceeded.

"All of the memories we watched when we got to the house today. It was rather easy to tell that you and Harry did have a relationship with one another, farther than even you and I ever had." He looked up at her looking for a shocked look on her face but found none of the sort. "Why don't you look surprised by this?"

"Ron this morning all of it came back to me. I remember everything now so you don't have to try to explain it." She looked at him with a sad smile.

"Oh well that makes this easier then, after we watched them that is when she left and came here I assume but the thing is that, well you see when she came back to the house she and I got into an argument and she kept blaming the two of you. She was saying that you betrayed her and that you two got together behind our backs. I tried to convince her otherwise because I know that neither of you were happy with us and now that I know why I have come to terms with it. Well not really come to terms with it but I understand and I am trying to accept it."

Hermione cut him off quickly, "Ron I did love you, I just didn't love you in the right way and there was always something missing I just didn't know what but now that I remember I know that is because I am already taken my heart isn't available. I feel positively awful about it and I wish that I could go back and make it so that Harry never took away my memories but I can't." She looked up at him with guilt swimming in her eyes.

"I get it Hermione and it's okay. We just aren't meant for each other and I just didn't want that to be the truth even though a part of me always knew. And it's okay neither of us could have changed the outcome. But Ginny she isn't taking it well at all and she wasn't home last night either. The thing that made me come here thought isn't because of that." Hermione looked at him curiously as he took a deep breath.

"Ron it's alright you can tell me." She spoke quietly knowing that he was worried about what it was he was about to tell her.

"The shirt she was wearing today. It wasn't hers. When she turned out of the room her hair flew to the side and on the back of it, it said Malfoy. I think she went to them last night. I think she is planing something Hermione and it isn't good." Her eyes were wide and she looked down and the baby in her ams, she removed the now empty bottle from his mouth and held him close to her .

"Do you know what she is planing?"

"No I don't but it won't be good if it involves that lot." He watched as she looked down at Teddy her stance becoming more protective.

"Harry was worried after she came by. She didn't say anything until after she punched him, and it wasn't something she would normally say. He told me that she sounded just like Malfoy when she finally spoke."

"What did she say?" She looked away from Teddy to Ron her eyes filled with fear.

"This isn't over Potter." Ron leaned back in his chair worry gracing his face.

"What should we do?"

"I...I don't know." A tear escaped one of her eyes as she looked back down to Teddy now sound asleep in her arms. "I don't know."

* * *

"Well look who's back so soon and with bags too." Ginny looked up at the taller figure in the doorway watching her unpack her things.

"What do you want Draco?" She stood up and looked over at him with her hands on her hips. He smirked at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I want to know why you are already back so soon"

"Well I got into it with my brother after looking into a pensive about Harry and Hermione and I am so bloody pissed off about it all I just don't want to have to deal with any of them anymore and so I am done with them. I just want to get on with working on our plans and never have to see them again!" She had begun to turn red at the thought of them once again.

"Well I am sure that can be arranged." He replied. "But this will change how everything works out we will have to start from scratch you know."

"I don't care at least this time now I won't have to keep playing nice with them, and we can just get down to business."

"I agree. Now I have to ask, where is my shirt?"

"I'm still wearing it can't you tell." She smirked back at him knowing that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Well that's no fun I was hoping it brought about a fight or something."

"Honestly I don't really give a damn let's just get to work." She sat down and motioned for him to do the same so that they could begin to work on a new plan that would get them what they wanted.

**Feel free to review, I hope you enjoyed it. See you guys soon!**

**~ST**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 It has taken me a while to actually finish this one so I hope you all like it! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"It's been a week Harry and we still haven't heard anything from her!" Ron bellowed.

"Well what do you want me to do Ron? I can't be preoccupied with all of this right now. I've got other things on my mind. I haven't got time to chase after your sister." He hissed back.

"Honestly would the two of you try to keep it down I've just managed to get Teddy to go to sleep." The both of them looked over to see a sleep deprived Hermione in leggings and a large hoodie with her hair thrown up in a bun. She had her hands on her hips glaring down at them from her spot on the stairs.

"Sorry Hermione." They whispered in synch. She gave them a tight smile as she made her way down the last of the stairs.

"Listen boys I don't want to hear about this again. She can't get into the house and everyone knows to look out for her and that if they see her to report it immediately."

"Well what are you going to do? Hide out in here for the rest of your lives?"

Harry looked over at Ron next to him ready to ring his neck. "Ron you have to calm down we are already uneasy as it is." Hermione walked passed the pair and sat down on one of the couches. Harry looked over at her and saw just how tired she looked and joined her at the couch taking hold of her hand.

"Hermione are you alright? Maybe you should go ahead and go to bed early tonight." She looked at him and gave him a small laugh.

"Harry the last time I tried that Teddy nearly broke his vocal cords crying out for me. It's like he knows when I go to bed or something." Ron watched the pair as Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. He still held a torch for her but he knew this was where she needed to be. He now knew that they never would have worked out in the end. He just never noticed until he saw them together after her memories came back and it all made sense. He couldn't help but wish that he had what they had but he knew that it would never be with her. He sat down in an overly large chair and leaned back closing his eyes for a moment remembering all the times that he should have known.

"Is that an owl?" He opened his eyes at the sound of Hermione's voice and got up quickly to open the window across the room. He grabbed hold of the letter strapped to it and gave it a treat from the small bowl on the windowsill.

"Someone sighted her." He spoke.

"What? Where was she?" Hermione threw herself up from her seated position walking towards him.

"She was in Diagon Alley, with Malfoy."

"So it really is true then, she's conversing with him." She said.

"Well I think she is living with him, I haven't heard anything from her since that first day at Tonks and Lupins house. She said she already had a place other than that to stay at, and I think it was with him." Harry looked over at Ron with worry.

"Yeah but Ron if that were true wouldn't it be in the Daily Profit? It just doesn't make sense. And of all people why would she go to Malfoy?" Harry interjected.

"Neither of you get it do you?" Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as she questioned them. "The Malfoys are the only ones that aren't in Azkaban that have anything against us, that may want revenge."

Ron's brows furrowed together, "Why would they want revenge? We kept them out of Azkaban."

"All but Lucius Malfoy, yes we did." The eyes on both boys faces widened with realization.

"This is worse than we thought."

* * *

Days turned into weeks which soon turned into months. Harry and Hermione went about their lives in an uneasy manor. Soon they came to a feeling of safety. Four months had passed by the time they had begun to believe everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

"Mmmhhmm" Hermione tightened her grip on the pillow she had her arms wrapped around. It moved slightly and so she nuzzled it closer until it gave out a deep grunt.

"Guh...Hermione." Harry looked down to the woman wrapped around him with her head on his chest. He smiled down at her and moved his arm from around her waist up to ring his fingers through her thick brown locks of hair. She tilted her head up towards him as he continued to brush her hair away from her face.

"Good morning Hermione." She slightly opened her eyes looking up at him, she gave him a small smile as she slightly tightened her grip once more.

"Morning Harry." He turned his body towards her so that he was on his side and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He pulled her smaller frame closer to his own, her face going into the crook of his neck. "mmmh...Harry we are going to have to check on Teddy soon." She mumbled into his neck.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Yeah I know but lets just stay her for a little longer." He pressed his lips softly to the top of her head as he held onto her. She smiled to herself as she cuddled up to him.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared Harry." She whispered to him. "We haven't heard anything since last we saw her. It's been months." She slowly looked up at him as he slid himself down so that their foreheads were touching.

"Hermione I don't want you to talk like that. You have no reason to be scared." He rubbed small circles on her back to calm her nerves.

"I know Harry but what if she is planing something? For all we know she could be coming up with someway to hurt us, maybe even Teddy." Her voice hitched as she spoke and her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Hermione...Hermione look at me." Her eyes came up and looked into his. He placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb underneath her eye. "I will never let anything happen to you or our Teddy." She looked back down tilting her head down slightly. "Hey, hey." He put his fingers under her chin and brought her gaze back his, "There is nothing that she can do to any of us. I won't let it happen, and neither will you."

She nodded her head knowing that she would do everything she could to keep them safe. She unwrapped her arms from his waist and began to turn away slowly disconnecting herself from him. "I'm going to go check on Teddy. I'll be back in a little bit."

He sat up and grabbed hold of her arm, she turned back around with a small smile as she looked down at him. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned down grazing her lips across his. He let go of her arm and placed a hand at the nape of her neck as he wrapped the other around her waist. She brought up her other arm and thew it around his neck pulling herself closer to him. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes as she brushed her hand over his cheek. She kissed him once more before she pulled back and got off the bed making her way to the door.

Harry smiled as he watched her walk out of the room to check on Teddy. Once she was gone he threw his legs over the bed and grabbed his glasses before he made his way to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt to throw on. He followed the direction Hermione had just gone and ended up leaning on the doorframe to Teddy's room. His gaze landed on the woman in front of him leaning over the side of the crib with a hand holding on to one of Teddy's hands.

He pulled himself off of the doorframe and made his way to the crib beside her. He looked down at the baby in the crib as he put a hand on her lower back. She looked up at him to her right she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled as she looked back down at Teddy as she leaned over to pick him up. She wrapped him in her arms and snuggled the little bundle to her chest as Harry pulled her in closer.

He leaned to her ear before he spoke "He's perfect isn't he." She looked up and smiled at him.

"He really is." She sighed to herself in wonder at the child as Harry kissed her temple. She placed her head on his chest and pulled Teddy towards Harry. He wrapped his other arm around the two of them in awe.

"Harry will you take him and feed him while I take a quick shower?"

He smiled down at her as he took hold of him. "Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks" She got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before she walked out of the room.

He looked down at the baby in his arms and held him close as he walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. He found Andromeda sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Good morning Andy." She looked up from her tea and smiled.

"Well good morning Harry, how is our little Teddy doing today?" She stood from her chair and made her way over to the pair. "Oh look at my little grandbaby isn't he just adorable." She couldn't help but coo at him whenever she saw him.

"Well Teddy here needs his breakfast so we came down here while Hermione takes a shower." She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How are the two of you doing? I mean you and Hermione?" He walked over to the fridge to get the pre-made formula while she was speaking. Once he finished preparing the formula he turned towards her holding the bottle for Teddy to drink from.

"We're good, but I am sure you know that." He gave her a small smile. She noticed that the smile hadn't reached his eyes which brought concern to her. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Harry tell me what's wrong?" Her brows came together as she waited for an answer.

"She's getting scared. As you know we haven't heard anything about where Ginny is or what she is doing other than the sightings. She is worried that she is planning something." He looked down at Teddy as he pulled him in a little closer. "I don't know how to make her feel better. When she worries there is nothing that helps until what she is worried about no longer exists. The only thing that could help is if Ginny suddenly showed up without any bad intentions. But that isn't likely." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. His heart ached at the thought of what could happen if Ginny really was planing something. He would never tell Hermione but he really did feel vulnerable when it came to her and Teddy. If anything were to happen to them he didn't know if he would survive the loss.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure that things will be fine. What could she really do anyway?" He looked at her with doubt knowing that when Ginny made up her mind about something she always followed through. He nodded his head anyway though, he didn't want Andy to worry too.

"Harry! Harry come up here! Hurry!" He heard Hermione yelling from upstairs with fear. He ran out of the kitchen with haste after handing Teddy to Andromeda. He went up the stairs two at a time as quickly as possible. He ran into their bedroom and found Hermione on the floor with a letter in her hands. She looked up with tear stained eyes.

"Harry, it's...it's from Ginny. She...she's...oh Harry!" He fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her to him.

"What? What is it? What did she say?" She hid her face to his chest with the letter in her hand held up to him. He rubbed her back as he took the letter from her hand and began to read.

_Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,_

_Keep him close, for you never know when he will be lost to you. _

_Ginevra _

She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks "She's threatening our little boy Harry. What should we do?" He looked down at her and continued rubbing her back and began to cradle her back and forth in his arms.

"Shhh it will be fine I won't let her take him." He ran a hand through her hair to sooth her as best he could.

"Harry where is he?" She grabbed at his shirt, wrinkling it between her fingers as she searched his eyes. "Where is my baby?"

"He's downstairs with Andy. He'll be fine don't worry." She pulled away from him and stood to her feet and walked out of the room as a loud crash came from downstairs. Harry jumped from his spot on the floor and ran downstairs behind Hermione. Once he reached the bottom floor Hermione was already in the entrance to the kitchen. He pulled out his wand when she was stunned and fell to the floor. He ran over to her and looked ahead to see Ginny standing in the kitchen holding Teddy in her arms with Andromeda next to her in a full body-bind on the floor. His heart broke at the sight of what was happening. He looked back at her in horror before he spoke.

"Ginny please what are you doing?" Teddy looked over at Harry when he heard his voice with his arms outstretched towards him. He could see the tears lining his chubby cheeks. "Please Ginny give him back to me." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Really? You really think that I am going to give him to you?" She looked at him with nothing but hate in her eyes. "I don't think so. You know it was really easy getting in here even with that blasted door. All I had to do was knock and Granny there opened the door and a little imperious did the rest." She sneered at him as she began to turn back towards the door believing to have won she hadn't noticed that he had his wand with him.

He was seething with rage and did a small swish and flick towards Teddy and levitated him out of her arms quickly towards him. She turned around quickly to find Teddy already back in Harry's arms she pulled her wand up to him and sent a hex that he quickly blocked. She sent him one after the other as he continued to block everyone while forcing her to walk backwards out of the door. She disapparated away quickly as soon as she was out of the house. He locked all of the doors with his wand and closed the floo just as swiftly. He then undid the body-bind on Andy and made his way to Hermione.

He got down on his knees as he put a hand on her arm trying to wake her. Her eyes fluttered just a bit as he looked down at her. "Hermione, please sweetheart wake up." He cupped her cheek with a hand as her eyes began to open. "Oh thank heavens Hermione are you alright?"

She sat up carefully before she spoke. "Yes I'm fine. Is he okay?" She had already begun putting her arms out towards Teddy as Harry handed him over.

"He's fine everyone is just fine." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Everyone is fine." he murmured. She had begun to cry in his arms holding on to Teddy. She looked down at him and rubbed one of his cheeks clean of the tears he had let fall.

"Shhh Teddy it's all right mummy's here. Shhh" Harry looked down at her and Teddy as she spoke to the little bundle in her arms. A small part of him broke at the sight, he couldn't believe what had happened. He knew one thing was for sure Ginny would be back and it would be worse the next time they encountered her.

"Come on Hermione lets take him upstairs he is bound to need a nap." She nodded her head as he helped her get to her feet.

Harry looked over at Andromeda once he had her up. "Andy are you alright?"

"Yes Harry I'm fine. You two go on and take Teddy upstairs. I'll notify Kingsley and the Weasleys." He nodded to her once he was sure that she was okay and directed Hermione to the door with a hand on her back. They made their way back to Teddy's room and placed him in his crib moving it back and forth slowly till he fell asleep.

"Come along." Harry placed his hand on her back again and walked her over to their room. He braced himself for her to explode as she had been known to do. She sat on their bed and he stood in front of her in anticipation. He was ready for her to begin yelling and hollering for vengeance, but what she did he had not expected.

She slowly stood from her perch and made her way to the desk she had placed in front of the window a few months ago. She planted herself in the desk's chair and pulled out parchment and a quill. Harry looked on after her as she began to write with a burn going up and down his throat. He had never seen this kind of reaction from her before and it made his skin prickle with anticipation.

He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to grab her attention. She continued her attack on the parchment without stoping. He leaned over her shoulder and read what she was so keen on putting in to words.

_Miss. Ginevra Weasley,_

_You have taken one step too far. You dare harm my child, his grandmother and his father once more and I shall not hold back. Never show your face to us again or else there will be hell to pay._

_This is war._

_Hermione Granger _

Harry's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. "Hermione you can't send that." She turned to him her eyes mere slits.

"You're right Harry, I can't send it. There is something missing." She turned back around dipping her quill into the ink in front of her and altered the letter ever so slightly. He looked on as she wrote.

_P.S. Be sure to let Mr. Draco Malfoy know this includes him and his mother as well. _

"There now I can send it." She said with a sly grin adorning her features.

**Well I hope you enjoyed let me know! **

**~ST**


End file.
